


What's With This Girl?

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy has an awkward side job, Tora's weirdly intrigued by her and can't figure out what to do about it. MPL AU.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 296
Kudos: 403
Collections: My favorite MPL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Meant to wait a little on this one. Can't do it though. Missing Pieces is too heavy to be my only story on the go right now. Can't stay in that head space for too long. Was originally gonna post this under "Requests" as a short series but thought it was long enough to merit its own title. Will be around the same length as Wrong Number. This one was inspired by the song 'Girl' by Jukebox the Ghost, brought to my attention by Meticulous_crow, so you can thank them for what you're about to read. :P Seriously, the song had me giggling stupidly to myself while I plotted this fic around it. I really hope you enjoy it. Anyways, let me know whatcha think and I apologize my brain is legit everywhere and I'm on vacation so I think my updates will be erratic between this, Requests and Missing Pieces since I don't have a sleep schedule or routine for the next two weeks like normal people. I don't imagine you'll mind though. K I'm done rambling, enjoy!

“Yass mmm, damn boy, give it to me harder,” Poppy panted as she continued to read over the manuscript beneath her, her red pen circling a typo. She rolled her eyes as the man on the other end of the phone call grunted. “That’s right, cum for me baby,” she purred, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she tried to concentrate on the words under her eyes.

“Tell me ya want it,” the disembodied voice growled at her through the speaker of her phone. Poppy threw her head back to glare at the ceiling in impatience. Couldn’t he just cum already? Usually she didn’t mind, pay per minute meant the longer they took the more money she made but she really needed to finish this manuscript and frankly, this guy annoyed her. He wasn’t one of her regulars and she really wasn’t feeling him. He’d been exceptionally dirty.

She picked up the phone and brought the speaker to her lips, “I want it, I want all of it, paint my body with it,” she murmured seductively, satisfied when she heard him moan and grunt before the line went dead. She smirked, what a douche. She had only read one more paragraph before her phone beeped at her, informing her she had another incoming call. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Whatever, she was making good money tonight and she was about ready for a snack anyways. She could get whoever it was off in fifteen minutes, more than enough time to make a snack and get back to her work. She picked up the call, already pushing herself up from her desk, making her way over to the kitchen. “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” she purred, reaching into the fridge pulling out a brick of cheddar cheese and a bag of sliced ham.

“What are you wearing?” a breathless voice responded.

She rolled her eyes as she reached for the tortilla chips beneath the counter. _So creative_ , she thought sarcastically. Oh well, beggars couldn’t be choosers, sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do. “Mmm,” she moaned, setting the phone on the counter, tapping the speaker button, “white lace panties..and…nothing…else,” she told him in what she knew was a sultry voice, she shook her head in amusement, men, they lived for the pauses. In truth, she was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt but he didn’t need to know that. None of these men paid for the truth. Nope, they paid for what they wanted to hear, she thought as she grated the cheese. From the way this guy was panting and moaning it would probably only take him five minutes. Fine with her. Easy money.

“Touch yourself, keep the panties on,” the breathless voice panted.

Poppy grabbed a plate as quietly as she could, spreading out her nacho chips, sprinkling the shredded cheese over them before tearing up some of the ham, tossing that on top as well while she made the obligatory sounds he was hoping for. “Oh, ooooooh, mmmmm, yesssss, mmmm, oh, oh, oh, ooooooh,” she moaned as she took the phone off speaker and popped the plate in her microwave. She wandered away from the appliance, leaning against the counter, her back to the front door of the apartment she shared with Erdene as she waited for her snack.

“Tell me how many fingers,” the voice asked impatiently.

“Two,” she responded in feigned breathlessness as she put him back on speaker once the microwave finished beeping. She heard the front door open across the apartment from her but paid it no mind as she retrieved her snack. It was about time Erdene came home. She’d said she was going on a date with a potential new author; she hadn’t realized she’d be gone this late though.

“Put in another one,” the voice groaned.

She rolled her eyes, damn men were greedy, did he ever stop to think maybe she preferred two? She eyed her nachos longingly. She couldn’t eat until he was off the phone. Nothing sexier than someone munching on chips in your ear. She bit her lip to prevent from snickering. “Ooooh ya baby, that’s sooo good,” she moaned.

Tora’s brows snapped low in frustration as he helped Quincey’s date unlock her apartment door. The woman was sloshed. Quince wasn’t doing too much better, already passed out in the passenger seat of his car. When he’d called for a ride Tora had initially been tempted to refuse but when Quincey had continued to whine and hinted at how inebriated he was he’d given in. He hadn’t counted on the violet haired woman. All he wanted was to drop her off and go. He was off tonight and he didn’t want to waste anymore of his freedom babysitting. “Ooooh ya baby, that’s sooo good,” he heard a seductive woman’s voice moan from somewhere inside the apartment. Tora’s brows wrinkled in confusion, what the fuck? He manhandled Erdene through the door, helping her remove her shoes, “another!” a male voice growled. “Oh God! Yes! More! Give me more!” he heard the female cry out as he slung the drunk woman on the couch. He was getting the fuck outta here. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on someone fucking.

“Yes! Ugh!” he heard the man cry out much closer this time as a plate smashed behind him. He whipped around to see a small brunette woman staring at him wide eyed, a smashed plate of nachos scattered around her bare feet as the man continued to grunt through the speaker of her phone. “Fuck yeah!” the disembodied voice roared before the line went dead. Poppy blinked at the large man in front of her, Erdene’s limp body on the couch behind her.

Tora inhaled sharply, fuck this was not good. He raised his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture, “Look, don’t freak,” he said calmly. Well, that hadn’t worked; she was running for the front door. Didn’t leave though, she was rummaging around in her purse for something. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when she pulled out a pink tazer and brandished it his way.

Poppy stumbled, a piece of the broken plate embedded in the bottom of her foot, the wound bleeding freely as she moved back towards the man. She wanted to flee but she couldn’t abandon Erdene. “Who are you? What the hell do you want?” she snapped.

Tora cocked a brow in amusement, “I’m the babysitter,” he replied, his hands still held palms up in front of him, “I’m the bodyguard of the guy she was with tonight. He’s passed out in the car just as drunk as this one.” He explained, nodding his head over his shoulder at the violet haired woman behind him.

She eyed him skeptically, taking in the tattoos, spacers, long hair and casual clothes, “you don’t look like a bodyguard, you look like a thug.” She spat, tazer ever at the ready.

He smirked at her, he wasn’t about to tell her she was right, “believe whatever ya like, I don’t give a shit,” he told her, watching her approach. She was cute, “stop!” he ordered just as she was about to step on another piece of broken glass.

Poppy jumped at his command, freezing instantly, “why?” she whispered.

He pointed at the ground a foot in front of her, “glass, you’re barefoot, don’t want ya to hurt yourself.” He explained softly.

She glanced down at her feet, then back up at him in confusion, slowly lowering the tazer, “you’re not trying to hurt her?” she asked hesitantly.

He held eye contact with her, “I don’t hurt anyone unless I have to,” he told her sincerely.

Poppy glanced behind him, her gaze running the length of Erdene’s body. She nodded to herself, reassured that her friend was still fully dressed and didn’t seem harmed. “You’re really just here to drop her off?” she asked curiously.

Tora nodded, “I’d already be gone if it weren’t for you,” he explained, finally feeling she was comfortable enough with him for him to lower his hands. Her eyes narrowed at him. “I’ll leave right now if ya want me to but uh, ya should probably get off that foot, I’ll help ya if ya want,” he explained, pointing at the blood pooling around her injured foot. Poppy looked down, blanching at the sight of her own blood, her eyes welling with tears as her adrenaline fled her and she felt the sharp pain in her foot for the first time. Tora’s eyes softened as he took in her reaction, “come on kid, I promise I won’t hurt ya, let me help ya, it’s my fault you hurt yourself. Let me make it up to ya.” He asked, surprising himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He should just leave. She was in pain though and it was making his chest feel fucking weird. She was adorable, and it _was_ kinda his fault. She wouldn’t have dropped the plate if it weren’t for him catching her off guard.

Poppy weighed her options, if he meant to do them harm he would have done it already right? He seemed pretty genuine and her Dad had always told her not to judge books by their covers. She decided to trust him. She nodded slowly, hand still firmly wrapped around the tazer. She was going to give him a chance, but not a blind one. He moved towards her, circling an arm around her waist, letting her lean on him as he helped her hobble over the couch, helping her sit down beside Erdene who was snoring softly. “Where’s your first aid kit?” he asked.

“Cabinet above the toilet, second door on your right,” she explained, pointing behind him towards the hallway of the two bedroom apartment. He rose to his full height, disappearing down the hall. Poppy shook Erdene the minute he disappeared. “You okay?” she whispered.

Erdene smirked, raising her thumb in a drunken stupor. “Ay okay!” she muttered, giggling to herself, before dropping her arm, sighing as she snuggled deeper into the couch.

Poppy smiled in amusement, well, that was a relief. The large intimidating man returned a moment later, pausing long enough to scoop her phone off the ground where she’d dropped it before kneeling at her feet. “Here,” he said, handing her the phone, hoping the action would put her at further ease, “can I touch ya?” he asked, his hand hovering by the ankle of her injured foot as he searched her face for any signs of fear. She nodded and his big warm hand wrapped itself around her joint, lifting her leg so he could examine the bottom of her foot. Her phone rang; he glanced up at her as she hung up on the caller with one hand, the other still on the tazer. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed tweezers and pulled the shard from the ball of her foot. Her phone rang again, again she hung up on the caller. He reached for the alcoholic swab, wiping the blood away from the injury and the rest of her foot. Her phone rang again and again she hung up. “Ya know, ya can take that. Your boyfriend might be worried ‘bout ya.” He grumbled, reaching for the polysporin.

Poppy blushed deeply, “uh…it’s not…he wasn’t…um,” this was awkward. She breathed deeply. Screw it. Who cared what this stranger thought of her? “It’s a job. Not a relationship,” she explained.

He glanced back up at her as he applied the antiseptic, his eyes wide with surprise. Well shit. She didn’t look like the type for phone sex work. Well, then again, what the hell were women like that supposed to look like anyways? Why not a fucking hamster with pretty brown eyes? He snickered to himself as he looked back down at her foot. He wouldn’t mind her purring in _his_ ear.

Poppy frowned at his chuckle, misunderstanding his amusement, “don’t judge. I’m not like that in real life. Saying and doing something are different. I’m not a whore.” She defended herself adamantly.

He smiled up at her as he bandaged her foot, “didn’t say a word sweetheart, even if ya were, we all gotta make a living. I’m not judging, just caught me off guard. Ya look too cute to be saying dirty shit to old men.” He explained.

She crossed her arms and frowned at him, “and what type do I look like to you?” she snapped.

Tora shrugged, “like one of those girls that believes in love n’ shit.” He offered lamely.

Poppy glared at him, “I’ve never been in love, I don’t even think I know what that means. I thought I was once but…turns out he was just a cheating jerk.” She explained, still feeling the need to defend herself against his stereotyping. The irony of having done the same thing to him earlier was lost on her.

He smirked at her, “didn’t ask sweetheart, but for what it’s worth, sorry he hurt ya.” He retorted, lowering her foot back to the floor as he cleaned up her first aid kit. He fought with himself for a moment before figuring fuck it, why not? She was his type. “If ya ain’t got a man, wanna give me ya number?” He stated more than asked, zipping up her kit. 

Poppy stared at him open mouthed, was this guy for real? “I don’t even know your name,” she sputtered, her hand tightening on the tazer.

He grinned at her, his dimples on display, “Tora,” he supplied for her.

She narrowed her brows at him, “Tiger? Your name is Tiger? Seriously?” she asked doubtfully.

Tora chuckled, she hadn’t said no, that was good right? “yeah, it is, what the fuck’s your name Ms. Judgemental?” he replied humorously.

“Poppy,” she responded seriously.

He arched a brow in amusement, “you’re named after a fuckin’ flower and you’re jumpin’ on me for being named after an animal?” he asked seriously.

Her phone rang again; she hung up, a blush staining her cheeks. “Well, I uh. Sorry.” She apologized unable to think of a comeback, her hand loosening her grip on the tazer.

Tora smiled at her, he liked her. Quincey had accused him of having a cold heart but this girl had him melting for her faster than ice cream in a microwave. She couldn’t seem to decide whether to jolt him or trust him. He wanted to laugh; he definitely wanted to spend more time with this woman. “So, ya gonna gimme a chance?” He asked seriously.

Poppy cocked her head at him. Was this guy for real? Most guys ran when she told them what she did for extra cash on the side. Was this guy actually interested in her or just thought she’d be an easy lay? Was he worth the risk? The last time she’d opened her heart to someone she’d gotten hurt. Badly. He was someone new though, different. He was hunky and cute and kind and he’d been nothing but sweet to her so far. What harm was there in giving out her number? She’d never get anywhere with her love life if she never tried again right? Besides, he didn’t seem to have any nefarious intentions and if he turned out to be trash or she changed her mind she’d just ghost him. “Okay, gimme your phone,” she said, finally setting down her phone and the tazer, extending her hand towards him, palm up as her fingers waved in impatience.

He chuckled, handing it over after opening a new contact page for her, he watched as she filled it out, happy she had opted to trust him. “Want me to help ya clean up the mess before I go?” he offered, hooking his thumb over his shoulder at her midnight snack littering the floor.

She leaned forward, handing him back his phone. “If you don’t mind that’d be really nice actually.” She replied with a small smile, “maybe you could also help me put her to bed?” she asked gesturing to the snoring woman next to her.

Tora chuckled, “sure thing sweetheart, which one first?” he asked rising to his feet.

“This one,” Poppy joked nodding her head at Erdene. Tora lifted the limp woman bridal style in his arms, following after Poppy as she led him to the violet haired woman’s room. He laid her gently on the bed, watching as Poppy tucked her in, pressing a kiss to the drunk girl’s forehead. He didn’t say a word as she shooed him out of the room and closed the door gently behind them.

Tora looked down at her, she was sweet, he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact she was a phone sex worker. Just seemed weird to him. Off somehow. He followed obediently behind her, accepting the broom when she handed it to him. He swept the glass and nachos into a pile as she crouched down with the dust pan. “How’d ya get into, uh, your job?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She arched a delicate brow at him, “thought you didn’t care?” she asked, rising to her feet, striding towards the garbage in the kitchen.

He shrugged, “doesn’t change my interest in ya, just curious. Still can’t see it.” He explained.

Poppy hopped up on the counter, wanting to get off her injured foot, “My ex and I were long distance for a while. He got annoyed with me for not putting out so I appeased him with phone sex.” She shrugged, “Got pretty comfortable doing it as a chore while I did stuff around the house. Erdene, my roommate, thought it was hilarious and after we broke up she suggested I do it professionally to make some extra cash. She was right. I was a little strapped for cash after moving here and it makes me good money. My real job doesn’t pay enough yet, it’s just temporary until I finish my probation period and get a raise.” She explained, “Definitely not something I plan on doing forever but it’s easy money and guys are stupid.” 

Tora barked out a laugh, leaning on the opposite counter from her, this girl was amazing, so fucking honest. “Ya must be pretty good at it eh?” he teased salaciously.

She rolled her eyes, “like I said, the men I talk to are stupid. They think I’m masturbating when in reality I’m doing chores, working on stuff for my real job or making a snack. Sometimes, I’ll just watch a movie while they do their thing.” She replied dispassionately, hoping to dissuade him from exploring the topic further.

He arched a brow at her, that didn’t sound sexy at all. He still wanted to hear her voice in his ear though. “Can I call ya?” he asked, finally remembering Quincey in the car. She glared at him, “Not for that,” he backpedalled, “I just mean I gotta go. I left my buddy in the car thinking I’d just be a minute. Then, uh, you happened.” He explained, “but I’d like to keep talking to ya,” he added.

She assessed him, weighing his words for sincerity, “okay,” she agreed, “call me, but not tonight. Some other time Tora. It’s late and I have a manuscript to finish.”

He nodded, “nice meeting ya,” he told her as he meandered over to the door, “try to stay off the foot,” he coddled as he closed the front door behind him.

Poppy locked it behind him, sagging against it. What an odd man. What a weird night. She looked over at her desk. Ugh. Twenty more pages, then bed, she promised herself.

~ ~ ~

Tora waited two days to call her. She picked up on the third ring, “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” her sultry voice greeted him. Tora swallowed thickly, fuck. He was half tempted to play along.

“It’s uh, Tora,” he replied awkwardly.

Poppy pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the caller ID, she’d picked it up blindly between work calls but the ID said ‘unknown’ not ‘work’, she needed to be careful with that, all her work calls were connected to her through a third party, they all came through the same number. Thank god it hadn’t been her Granny. “Sorry about that Tora; thought you were a client.” She replied, not the least bit embarrassed.

He frowned, she didn’t seem to care either way, “no worries, look are ya free? Can I take ya out?” he asked hopefully.

Poppy glanced up at the clock; she was supposed to be on call for another two hours and she had laundry in the dryer she wanted to fold before it wrinkled. “Sorry Tora, I’m working. Another time ok?” She offered, hanging up before he had the chance to reply.

Tora gapped at his phone. Was this girl for real? He frowned. He wasn’t used to this. Girls didn’t blow him off. They threw themselves at him. She seemed completely indifferent to him. Fuck. Why did that turn him on so much? He’d never chased a girl before. He called her back immediately, a grin on his face. She picked up on the second ring, “Ya got disconnected,” he supplied an excuse for her.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “no Tora, I hung up. I’m working remember? I need my phone. Goodnight.” She explained hanging up on him again.

Tora blinked stupidly at the sound of nothing. She’d actually just hung up on him again. He couldn’t believe it. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? What did normal guys do? He didn’t want to come across as a persistent creep but he really liked this girl. He texted her. She’d have his number now. He’d just leave the ball in her court.

_it’s tora, call me when you’re not working._

Poppy glanced down at the text message before promptly deleting it. She must have been out of her mind the other night. This guy was bad news. Like his name was actually ‘Tora’, she didn’t believe it for a second and it didn't matter how hot he was, he _did_ look like a thug. He was sweet but he’d just magically turned up in her living room. Erdene had assured her he was alright but _still_. It was too weird for her. Her phone rang, she checked the ID. It was work this time. She conjured a faint trace of interest, “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?”

~ ~ ~

Tora was confused to say the least. He hadn’t heard from Poppy. It’d been three days and not a single call or text was forthcoming from the woman. He wanted to reach out again; he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Was it okay to call her again? He felt out of his element. He was used to shooing away women, not actively pursuing them. He’d never really tried to chase a woman in his life. He looked at the clock; it was one in the afternoon. There was no way she’d be doing her side hustle now right? She’d be at her real job? He called her; she picked up on the third ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha! I'm having too much fun with this one. I'll have a chapter of Missing Pieces up later today. Maybe a little somethin' for Requests as well if I don't get too busy this afternoon. Anyways, enjoy, let me know your favourite part :)
> 
> Song:  
> Toutes les femmes savent danser by Loud (I know it's french and you might not understand it but it's worth a listen.)

Poppy continued reading her computer screen as she groped her desk for her phone, answering it without looking away, “This is Poppy,” she muttered distractedly. She was reading a particularly hot scene Q,B Noyouko had written. It was really getting her blood pumping.

“Hey sweetheart, how ya been?” Tora asked, leaning against his car while he waited for Quincey. The princess had still been blow drying his hair when he’d wandered out to the car, so he figured he had a good half hour to talk to her.

Poppy bit her lip, her eyes widening as one of the protagonist lead the other into the bedroom. Oooo it was getting so good she was practically giddy. “Sorry, who is this?” she muttered into the phone a little annoyed by the distraction.

Tora pulled the phone away from his ear, glaring at it in confusion. Not only did she sound fucking distracted, she hadn’t saved his fuckin’ number? What the actual fuck was with this girl? Was she not into him? If she wasn’t why’d she give him her number? “It’s Tora,” he growled, pressing the phone back to his ear. Poppy inhaled sharply, Oh. My. God. This was so racy. Tora grinned at the sound of her breathlessness. That was better.

Poppy shook her head, clearing it of the smut she was about to read, _Tora_. It was Tora. Right. Bodyguard dude. AKA the _thug_. “Sup? What do ya want?” she asked cheerily.

Tora blinked in confusion, the words were rude, direct, almost annoyed but her tone was…what the hell? “Uh just wanted to see how your day was going and if ya were free for dinner sometime this week?” he asked.

She spun in her desk chair, turning away from her screen, weighing her options. She really wasn’t sure about this guy. What was with all the interest? She’d thought for sure he would have taken the hint when she hadn’t responded to his text. He’d bandaged her foot and helped clean up spilt nachos after listening to her get off some rando. Was that it? He was after sex? Liked what he heard and wanted to go a round with her? She frowned. That was probably it. Well he was going to be disappointed but he’d been sweet and was nice to look at and if he wanted to treat her to a free meal she wasn’t about to object. “Kay, how’s next Wednesday?” she replied, less than enthused.

“Wednesday?” he repeated, utterly confounded. Why so far away? Why the middle of the fucking week? Why not Friday or Saturday? “don’t ya have to work Thursday?” he asked.

Poppy smirked; oh this guy was faster than the others. Week day dates meant she could beg off at any point of the evening claiming she was tired and needed to get ready for work the next day. It also gave her an easy excuse not to drink when they wanted her to. Most of the time it additionally prevented them from expecting any kind of sexual activity with her the same night, which in turn gave her more time with no pressure in order to figure out what was wrong with them, why it would never work and thus an excuse to get rid of them. He was clever. He knew something fishy was up, if he hadn’t quite seen through her all together. She met his challenge head on. “Yup, it’s my only free night, take it or leave it Tora, I gotta get back to work,” she pressured. Really, she could care less either way. She’d probably just end up blowing him off next week anyways after their date.

Tora squinted, his jaw hanging open in surprise. She sounded just like him. Fucking feisty ass hamster. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t sure if he still liked it. Whatever, he just needed to get her back in the same room with him and she’d be putty in his hands, just like all the others. “Yeah okay, I’ll pick ya up Wednesday.” He replied, less than pleased.

Poppy frowned, it bugged her a little that he knew where she lived already, she didn’t know anything about this man, “no, I’ll meet you.” Like hell she was getting in a car with him alone, “Text me the address of wherever it is you want to eat. ‘kay, gotta go. See you Wednesday.” She told him firmly before hanging up, anxious to return to her story before the author arrived.

Tora was pissed. She’d fucking hung up on him again. Oh this girl was on his last nerve. He’d see her Wednesday alright. She’d be begging for him by the end of the night. Purring in his ear his ass. He was gonna make this woman _scream_ in pleasure, he’d make her repeat his name with every thrust, burning it like a brand on her brain so she’d blurt it by accident years from now when in bed with her future lovers. Damn right, that’s exactly how this was gonna go down. He crossed his arms, glaring at the door of Quincey’s apartment, his mood foul. That _was_ how Wednesday would go down… right? He threw his arms apart reaching for a cigarette. Why the fuck wasn’t he confident about that? How the fuck had she gotten under his skin where so many other Mafiosos had failed? The only person that made him feel this fucking unnerved was Vince. God damn it. Fuck that girl. Yup. That’s exactly what he was gonna do. Fuck her. Good. So she’d never forget him or be indifferent to him again.

Quincey found him chain smoking twenty minutes later, a small pile of cigarette butts by his foot. “You okay honey?” he asked with an arched brow. Had dear old Dad texted him?

Tora glared at him, “Fuck off, get in,” he barked at him, climbing in the driver’s seat, slamming the door with more force than he’d meant to.

~ ~ ~

Quincey giggled, “a girl? A girl has you this rattled?” He asked, completely shook by the news that a mere woman had him so unravelled.

Tora glared at him out of the corner of his eye, taking another drag of his cigarette, “shut the fuck up Quince,” he ordered, already regretting letting the blonde man drag the truth out of him.

Quinceton was giddy with his new knowledge, “Oh honey you must let me meet her. I have to know the woman that’s caught the Tiger of Ares Street by the toe.” He insisted.

Tora flicked his butt out the lowered window, his fingers strumming in annoyance against the side of the vehicle. “It’s that tall girl’s roommate. Met her the night ya got fucked up on martinis.” He explained.

Quincey smirked; Tora was currently taking him to see his love interest now. Erdene had recommended her highly as an editor. He’d sent her some of his work the previous evening. Ha! This was going to be delicious. He squirmed in his seat. He couldn’t wait to watch Tora sweat. It was so rare he wasn’t calm cool and collected. “Fascinating,” he replied, hoping if he kept his responses short he wouldn’t give himself away.

~ ~ ~

Tora strolled into the meeting room, tossing himself into a chair, leaning back, setting his feet up on the table, crossing one ankle over the other. He hated sitting through Quincey’s rendez-vous. They were always so fucking boring but the man insisted he be there, to make sure his potential publisher knew not to fuck him over like his last one. He just about fell out of his damn chair when _she_ walked in, a stack of printed pages and some of Quince’s previous books piled in her arms. When they made eye contact she just smirked. Damn her. How had he not connected the fucking dots? She’d told him she had a manuscript to finish the night they’d met. He should have known, or at the very least expected to see her today. Fuck. She really had him off his game. “Welcome Mr. Noyouko, we at Goldfish Publishing are ecstatic to have such a prestigious author considering joining us. Poppylan Wilkes, it’s a pleasure sir,” Poppy greeted him, settling in the chair next to him, extending her hand towards him. In truth, Tora’s presence had surprised her. He was in a suit today, his hair pulled back in a bun. Perhaps he hadn’t been lying about being a bodyguard?

Tora smirked when Quincey just placed his hand limply in hers instead of shaking it. He was impressed however when her face only faltered for half a second before she gripped his hand tighter, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially just how much she wanted to thank him personally for writing the ‘Secret Garden’. Fuck. Quince was falling for it; hook, line and sinker. Fuck she was right. Men _were_ stupid. This woman knew exactly what to say, what Quincey wanted to hear. His eyes narrowed, was she baiting _him_ purposely with her cold shoulder act? Her recovery was flawless, he doubted Quince had even noticed her surprise at his princess greeting. He would have missed it himself if he hadn’t been trained to pick up even minute facial details. It was surprising how much people gave themselves away when they lied. He was going to watch her carefully.

Quincey was smitten, he liked this woman already, no wonder she’d caught Tora’s eye. She was just his type, small cute little female indeed. “Oh stop, you flatter me too much,” he protested weakly as Poppy continued to gush about his work. In truth he lived for these moments, being anonymous meant no one ever stopped him on the street like other authors but he read his reviews and his critics online and in the paper and it was so much better when he could interact with them in person. “Seriously sweetie, stop. Down to business.” He insisted a moment later, already beaming from the ego stroking. Even her critiques had been phrased as praise. This woman was good at her job.

Twenty minutes later, Poppy smiled brightly, now that the peacock was on her side this would be easy. All she needed him to do was sign the contract. Five minutes tops. Easy money. “It would be our great honour if you would consider signing with us sir. I know Erdene already informed you why Goldfish would be a better option for you than any of our competitors but I just want to assure you that as your personal editor I would be available to you at the drop of a hat. No questions asked. Call me and I’m there. Going with a smaller publisher means deeper _personal_ and professional relationships. We believe in being a family here. So what do you say Mr. Noyouko? Would you like to join our family?” She asked brightly. 

Tora sucked in a harsh breath, slamming his feet to the ground, his elbows on the desk as he leaned forward. This woman was too good. She’d said everything right. She was unequivocally right. Men were stupid alright, _Quinceton_ was stupid, he was lapping up every fucking word that came out of her mouth. _Family_? How the fuck had she – she’d read Quincey like an open book. There was nothing the man wanted more than to feel he had unconditional love, appreciation, and acceptance. He only got bits and pieces from Vince and it was _always_ conditional. Being raised by the same man meant he and his foster brother shared many of the same fucking complexes but this woman…oh she was exploiting them like a doggy bag at an all you can eat buffet. He wasn’t having it. Quincey was not getting taken for another ride. Not if he could help it. “Bullshit.” Tora spat.

Poppy cocked her head at him as Quincey blinked in confusion at his outburst. “Pardon me?” She stated, appalled by his lack of professionalism.

Tora narrowed his brows, “I’m calling bullshit, ya won’t be available for him ‘at the drop of a hat’. Don’t lie to him.” He challenged boldly, the woman didn’t even have a spare fucking minute for him.

Poppy chuckled, annoying the intimidating man further, “oh but I assure you I _will_. I always prioritize my work above all else.” She reassured, her words stabbing him in the gut, “You already know that Tora,” she added, twisting the figurative blade, referring to their first phone call days ago. Tora studied her face carefully. Fuck. She wasn’t lying.

She turned back to Quincey, smiling brightly, he was looking at her apprehensively, obviously bothered by Tora’s words. She could salvage this; she just needed to get him back on track. “I’m sensing you two are closer than just bodyguard and client?” she prodded. Quincey nodded, a small smile creeping over his face. “Can I let you in on a secret then?” she whispered, leaning in closer to him. Tora’s brows narrowed in response. No. Fuck no. She was not about to-

Poppy cupped her hand around the shell of Quincey’s ear, “I’m sure you know all about the other night, but just in case he didn’t tell you everything, Tora wants to date me, he’s just jealous you’ll be my priority and not him. I get the feeling he doesn’t like competition for attention,” she gossiped quiet enough even Tora’s sharp ears couldn’t make out her words.

Quincey arched a brow in Tora’s direction. Jealous? Tora was _jealous_!? Of _him_? Oh yasss honey this was too good. He’d have access to Tora’s little scrumptious parfait anytime he wanted? He’d be top dog in her eyes? Over _TORA_? Oh there was no way he wasn’t doing this. Tora’s objections be damned. He’d sell his soul to know what Tora was really like in bed; the man was too tight lipped when it came to his sex life. This woman was going to be the answer to his prayers. The two of them were going to inspire his best book yet. “Where do I sign?” He asked brightly.

Tora gapped at them, had his outburst just _helped_ this siren reach her goal? Oh fuck him. Clever fucking woman. This was personal now. _Just you wait for Wednesday_. He thought darkly, leaning back in his chair, arms folded. He was going to tease so many orgasms out of her she’d blow up his phone and be calling Quincey with every excuse under the sun just to see if he were around. Yup. She’d be the one begging for his attention soon. _Just you wait sweetheart_. He thought as he watched Quincey sign his soul over to the infuriating, tantalizing woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not nice to Tora at the beginning of any of my stories am I? :P
> 
> Can't wait to read what you have to say about this one. 
> 
> Song:   
> Crazy For You by Madonna (Tora)  
> Whatever You Do, Don't! by Shania Twain (Poppy)

Tora was gnawing at the bit by Monday. The woman was driving him mad with her indifference. He was starting to believe she really didn’t give two shits about him one way or the other. Just dragging him around by his fucking cock head. She was so fucking sexy though, he wasn’t even sure it was intentional anymore. It was just natural for her, like she had no idea what she was doing to him when she bit her lip while she was reading or twisted and twirled a lock of hair around her little fingers, or massaged the back of her neck with her head tilted back, her chest thrust forward, back arched, eyes closed. He wanted to touch her so badly it hurt. Worse yet, he knew exactly what she’d feel like. Her skin had been so soft when he’d wrapped his fist around her ankle the first night they’d met. Even the bottom of her foot had been soft. He wanted to feel the skin of her ankle against his neck while she writhed under him. It didn’t help any that he knew she was more than capable and willing to whisper dirty shit in his ear while he was buried in her. But goddamn it all to fucking hell. She was so much like him it was scary, treating him like he was nothing but a pestering distraction while she was trying to work; just like he’d treated countless women before her. It didn’t help that she was fucking smart and sassy and put Quincey in his fucking place so tactfully the princess didn’t even realize she was doing it. Every little thing he learned about her while she and Quincey talked just made him want her more. 

He’d sat through two more meetings with her and the princess. At the last one she’d been in orange pants and a flower blazer and black heels that had had him almost panting for her. Quincey wasn’t helping. He knew exactly what this woman was doing to him. The prissy bitch had ‘accidentally’ knocked over a stack of papers, and then waited for her to get on her fucking knees and pick them up, her ass waving alluringly in his direction. At that point he’d just given Quincey a death stare and excused himself for a fucking cigarette; her round peach of an ass burned so deep in his retinas when he closed his eyes it was all he could see. Fuck. Quincey was a fucking asshole. He wasn’t sure who he hated more, her for being a fucking aphrodisiac on legs without trying, himself and his overwhelming desire for her, or Quincey for enjoying it so fucking much. Quincey, he decided. It was definitely fucking Quinceton, the little conniving bitch. He just insisted on having Poppy beta read his smut with him in the room. He made her fucking read it back to him! Hearing that shit coming out of her mouth was too much for him.

He’d returned to the room after his cigarette just in time to hear and see her perfect lips form the words _her thighs trembled with anticipation for him, her slit wet and dripping, beckoning his hardened member to her like a doomed sailor towards a siren._ Oh he was doomed alright, he’d fucking turned tail right there and run. He’d never run from anything in his fucking life. He was a goddamn fighter, a soldier, a one man army, a _motherfucking warrior_ , the goddamn _Tiger_ of Motherfucking Ares Street! But fuck him if every self-preservation instinct in his body had told him to _flee_ before he attempted to seduce her right there in the meeting room, slam her against a wall and kiss a response out of her. _Demand_ she stop ignoring him. Quincey’s voyeurism be damned. He snorted, the woman would probably just laugh at him condescendingly and tell him to put her the fuck down with that goddamn bitch face she gave Quincey sometimes when he was being a brat. He loved that fucking face. It was damn scary and he was a fucking masochist for it. Sometimes he’d try to annoy her on purpose just so she’d look at him like that. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the unpleasant fantasy as he selected a car for his grand theft auto game. Yup. No doubt about it. This girl had him straight fucked alright. Wednesday couldn’t come fast enough. He needed to get her alone. _Desperately_.

He managed to play his game on Quincey’s tv for all of fifteen minutes before the urge to text her became too overwhelming to ignore. He knew it was a bad idea as he typed it out. Knew it was a mistake when he finished it. Regretted it before he even hit send, hated himself the moment he did. What the fuck was he doing? He knew this wouldn’t get him anywhere. The woman’s indifference was driving him up the fucking wall. He’d texted her a few times since he’d asked her out and she’d replied to every one of his messages, politely, always fucking off after a few minutes with some kind of excuse. He hadn’t called her again. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it if she mistook him for one of her clients again. Or worse, able to resist playing along if she did. The thought made him feel dirty, and not in a good way. If she ever whispered filthy shit in his ear he wanted her to _know_ it was _his_ ear, wanted her to say and moan _his_ name.

_oi the fuck ya up to?_

Poppy rolled her eyes. This guy was too much. She giggled at his message before ignoring it and returning to her work. It was three in the afternoon. He knew exactly what she was up to. He could wait till five when she was done. She’d text him from five to six on the bus if he really wanted her attention that bad. The commute home was long and boring and he was a fun distraction. The man was ridiculous and persistent to say the least. She was starting to like him a little. Just a little though. Nothing to get excited about. He was gruff in a cute way and definitely nice to look at. His teasing was even adorable. It didn’t help that he was all she could picture when she read Quincey’s sex scenes. He’d made it way too obvious that Tora was the inspiration for the vast majority of his work. Every male lead was a towering hunk of raw male primal energy and she’d just be lying to herself if she continued to pretend she was immune to what reading all of his work was doing to her. It didn’t help that whenever they ‘spoke’ she heard his voice in her head. Damn. If more of her part-time clientele sounded like him maybe she wouldn’t have to do so much faking. Oh god, where the hell had that come from? She blushed at her own thoughts as she responded to a work email. Fudge biscuits Poppy, pull your head out of the gutter. Sheesh. He wasn’t that hot…well, okay, maybe he was but she was better than that. She wasn’t going to fall for a pretty face again. Men were only ever after one thing. She knew that better than most. She was never making that mistake again. Nope. Never. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, she thought, her fingers tapping a little harder against the keyboard as her brows narrowed in anger. Nope. Screw _him_ , and Julri and even Tora for that matter. Bunch of jerks.

Tora frowned at his phone. It said read. Yet there was no response. His scowl deepened as the minutes ticked by. She was ignoring him and wasn’t even trying to hide it. Now that just pissed him off. Not cool Poppylan. Not cool. He’d take her placating polite, short responses over this. Naw, he was overthinking this. She probably meant to text him and someone at the office had distracted her with a work question or something. Yup that’s what happened. She’d get back to him in a minute.

It’d been ten. He glanced at Quincey’s phone on the coffee table where he’d left it when he’d gone into the bathroom with a mud mask on for a bath and to meditate ‘sans technology’ so he could plot his next ‘masterpiece’. What a prick. His phone was proving too tempting for him though. Oh he was above this wasn’t he? …wasn’t he? He looked down at the phone in his hands as he opened their message thread. Apparently not. _Christ_. What the fuck was he doing? He thought to himself as he typed out a text. Oh he was being shady as fuck. This was wrong. He couldn’t _not_ though. Really, this was Quincey’s fault for leaving it out in the open. He had to know if she was actually busy or just straight up ignoring him.

_ya finish the latest chapter?_

He frowned at it, changing the ‘ya’ to a ‘you’ and the ‘y’ to a capital. He added ‘honey’ at the end just to be safe and then he hit send. Her reply was instant.

_You bet. Want to go over it? I think pg.169 is a little contrived. I made some edits._

Fuck. She _was_ ignoring him. He tilted his head back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. Damn it. Was he _actually_ a pest in her eyes? Was she just putting up with him because of his ties with Quincey? That hurt. He actually really liked her. This wasn’t just about sex for him anymore. Oh he wanted her body. No doubt about that but, fuck. She made him _feel_ things. Weird things he’d never felt before. Like bullets ricocheting around in his gut. He jumped when Quincey’s phone started ringing in his hand. It was her. Shit. His thumb hovered over the ‘answer call’ button. Nope. Whole lot of nope right there. He let it go to voicemail. Fuck. He hadn’t thought this all the way through when he’d texted her. Of course she wanted to talk to Quincey now. He frowned when his own phone started ringing a moment later. It was her. Well, at least she’d know it was him, he thought as he picked up the call. “Tora,” he growled in greeting. Fuck her. He could be cold too.

Poppy scrunched up her nose at the odd greeting, what happened to prince charming? No caller ID? “Hey Tora, it’s Poppy, any chance you’re with Quincey? I can’t get through to him for some reason.” She explained cheerily.

Tora closed his eyes in frustration, “I know who it is. He’s busy,” he snapped.

She was silent for a long moment, why was he being short with her? Was he having a bad day? He was usually very sweet with her. The last time he’d been like this was when he’d tried _and failed_ to call bullshit on her dedication to her work. “You okay? You sound angry.” She asked softly, purposely altering her volume and tone.

Tora wanted to growl and roar at her, why the fuck was her voice so soft and sweet? Why the fuck was she suddenly being nice to him? “Just dealing with some shit,” he explained vaguely, not about to confess she had his feelings twisted so tight they felt like a noose around his neck.

Poppy blinked at his tone, he sounded really upset. “Oh, well I’m sorry I bothered you. I’ll just try Quincey again until he picks up.” She offered calmly, keeping her words quiet and soft. She was used to calming down angry clients. Some men called her just to talk; apparently she was cheaper than an actual therapist. Larry was one of her favourites. He’d call her angry and whine about life then once she’d calmed him down he’d get sexual and hang up with a happy ending. She usually looked forward to his calls. She made a ton of money off him and sometimes it felt good to know she actually helped the man. She certainly preferred him to the heavy panting; degrading phone calls when she listened to strange men call her horrid names while they described how they wanted to hurt her. Two more months and she’d never have to listen to them ever again.

He closed his eyes, ignorant of her thoughts, the fight leaving him at the sound of her voice. Why? _Why_? Why did she have such a calming effect on him when he was supposed to be fucking mad _at_ her? “No, look, sorry for being a dick. He probably won’t answer ya for the rest of the day. Don’t waste your time. He’s giving himself a fucking spa day.” He explained, his tone more even now as he got up and wandered over the window. It was pissing rain outside.

She smiled into the phone, a little jealous of Quincey, “okay Tora, thanks for letting me know. I’ll reach out to him tomorrow then. Thanks for taking my call when you’re working. See you Wednesday.” She promised, hoping their impending date might buoy his mood. She knew he liked her. She should really try to be nicer to him, especially when she was already planning on turning him down for a second date when the evening ended. She didn’t want there to be any hard feelings. She was Quincey’s editor, he was his bodyguard. A romantic relationship was off the table. They were going to be working too closely together. They could be friends though. There was no reason not to have a positive working relationship she thought as thunder boomed beyond her window. What a miserable day, no wonder he was moody.

Tora scowled as he looked out the window, Wednesday. It was Monday. He didn’t want to have to wait two more days to see her. He glared out at the rain when a thought struck him. “Hey listen, I’m gonna be downtown in a half hour on a job,” truth, “not far from your office,” okay that was a bit of a stretch but ‘not far’ was relative and dependent on personal interpretation right? “ya mentioned the bus the last time I saw ya, want me to come pick ya up and give ya a ride home so ya don’t have to wait in the rain?” when she didn’t reply immediately he added, “to make up for snapping at ya?”

Poppy bit her lip, her brows furrowing in indecision as she glanced out the window. It was really coming down and the stop down the street didn’t have a bus shelter. She’d gotten to know him a bit better since he’d asked her out. Quincey and Erdene certainly only had positive things to say about him. Did she trust him enough to be alone in a car with him? She glanced over at Erdene; she was leaving for dinner with her Dad right after work and would be home late tonight. Screw it. She decided she did trust him, hell; he kept people safe for a living. She’d just let Erdene know he was taking her home and if she didn’t text her by five thirty that Tora was her murderer. “That’s really nice of you Tora, I’d like that. Thank you.” She replied, her voice sweet as sugar and soft as butter to his ears.

He grinned, annoyed by his own reaction in the reflection of the window, “Okay, I’ll be outside your office at five. Red sports car. Ya can’t miss it. I’ll probably be parked like an asshole.” He warned. The giggle that met his self-deprecating joke was like music in his ear. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass. Damn he liked this woman. He wanted to listen to her forever.

Poppy smiled, “Alright, see you soon then,” she replied before hanging up. Okay, maybe he wasn't a total jerk like the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing Pieces is taking chucks outta my good mood so here's another update of something to make you smile. 
> 
> I love sassy Poppy, she's making my day. :P Not interested in Tora my ass. Give her one more chapter. :P
> 
> Songs:  
> It Won't Kill Ya by The Chainsmokers & Louane (Tora)  
> Take a Hint by Victorious Cast (Poppy)

Tora deleted their text exchanged on Quincey’s phone and erased her voicemail in an attempt to cover his tracks; setting the phone back down where he’d found it before hollering at Quincey that he was leaving, not bothering to wait for a response.

He’d never been so grateful for underground parking in his life, it was torrential outside. Fuck. He was gonna get soaked when he got out at the drop-off point. He smirked to himself for a moment. That also meant Poppy would be soaked walking from the door to his car. He wouldn’t mind seeing her sopping wet. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment, picturing rivulets of water running all over her neck, dipping low across her chest, disappearing under her blouse. Blouse. White. Oh fuck yes. Who the fuck did he need to murder to get that fucking lucky? He didn’t even attempt to fight off the tenting in his jeans. He was alone, who the fuck cared? She’d probably be pissed too, that dark look on her face, hair plastered to her cheeks and neck, wet bra visible through her white blouse. He’d never been so fucking creative in his life as he imagined all the shit he wanted to do to her. Pest his ass. Five minutes alone in his car with a rain soaked Poppy. That’s all he needed. He smirked to himself, then she’d never ignore his texts again.

~ ~ ~

Poppy giggled to herself as she opened her big blue umbrella, venturing out into the storm. He _was_ parked like a jerk, halfway up on the curb. She paused long enough to throw her work bags in the backseat before yanking open the passenger door, using the umbrella as a shield, closing it as she closed the door, making sure to stay as dry as possible. The last thing she wanted was to get her long navy callow neck skit sweater wet; the material would be so heavy and uncomfortable if that happened. She closed the door firmly behind her, tossing the umbrella in the back before turning to greet him with a warm smile. Jesus. He looked like a drowned rat. His hair was soaked through, he’d tied it back though and his t-shirt and pants were plastered to him like a second skin. He obviously hadn’t had an umbrella. Silly man. Didn’t he look at the weather when he left his house in the morning? She’d been so prepared she’d even changed out of her work shoes and into her rain boots. “Hey!” She greeted him cheerily. When he just grunted in reply she frowned. He looked disappointed for some reason.

Disappointed was an understatement. Tora was crushed. He’d been teasing himself for the better part of an hour with the idea of steamed up glass in his backseat, wet bodies melded together in a timeless rhythm, wet hair knotted together, brown and black painted over their skin, panties so drenched it was hard to tell where the rain had stopped and he’d begun. But no. She had come to him in a fucking potato sack and rubber ducky boots, dry as a bone, her hair pulled back in a neat bun. He was pretty sure the last time he’d felt this let down was when Vince and Quincey had gone to the beach without him. _Fuck_. FUCK…fuck. He grunted when she greeted him, throwing the car into drive.

Poppy studied him out of the corner of her eye, her heart rate picking up. Her first assessment of ‘drowned rat’ had been wrong. Drowned _Adonis_ was more like it. She knew his was hunky but fudge biscuits the man was _ripped_. She was pretty sure she’d never actually seen a guy as um, well-toned as him this close up. Water droplets kept running down his arms as they dripped off his shirt, the drops following the dips and ridges of his muscles. The rain had made it easy to conjure an image of what he’d look like naked. She glanced down at his lap. Yup. Butt naked. The wet material of his clothes were plastered to him… _everywhere_. She swallowed thickly, returning her eyes to the road, a blush on her cheeks, doing her best to keep scenes Quincey had very obviously written with Tora in mind out of the forefront of her mind. It wasn’t working. Liquid heat was settling low in her belly. It had been too long since she’d had a man. She squished her thighs together in a weak attempt to please herself. To relieve some of the sexual attraction she was feeling. When she bit her lip and failed to suppress a moan she knew she’d succeeded. She did her best to ignore the confused glance he was giving her.

Had she just fuckin’ moaned? _Moaned_? He thought as he took in the flush on her cheeks and how tightly her thighs were pressed together, her sweater riding high on her leggings. He’d felt her eyes on him but he’d thought she was probably just cussing him out in her mind for being a stupid moody motherfucker for forgetting an umbrella. He smirked, maybe she wasn’t as indifferent as he thought? “ya feeling alright there sweetheart?” He asked, breaking the last five minutes of silence between them.

She nodded enthusiastically, keeping her eyes straight ahead, her blush deepening, “yup. You bet. Never felt better,” she responded with forced cheeriness.

Oh he just bet alright, he was ecstatic to know she was hot for him, “I could make ya feel even better,” he muttered under his breath to himself. Apparently not quiet enough not to be heard over the radio based on the narrowed eyed, annoyed look she was giving him. He made eye contact with her, arching a brow at her, daring her to admit she’d heard what he’d said. He laughed when she just turned her head to look out her window, keeping her eyes as far away from him as possible. “Don’t be like that sweetheart. I want ya too.” He stated boldly, “We’re both adults, there’s no need to hide it.” He reasoned, hoping to appease her knowing her desires were reciprocated.

Poppy narrowed her brows at his words, glaring out the window, “you’re one hell of an arrogant ass aren’t you?” she spat, not bothering to look at him.

Tora’s own brows furrowed in misunderstanding as he blinked out at the storm around them in confusion, that was not the response he’d been expecting. “What?” he breathed.

She spun on him, “oh you heard me. What? You think just cause you’re good-looking you can get whatever you want? That every woman is just going to crawl into bed with you if you ask nicely?” She told him sternly.

He smirked at her, resting one arm on the console, the other still firmly on the wheel as he leaned towards her slightly. He didn’t like her tone. He wanted her to sound sweet to him again. He wanted that soft voice again, the one she used when she seemed to give a shit about how she made him feel. “In my experience that’s been pretty accurate yeah,” he responded truthfully, not quite sure what she wanted him to say. Based on her body language though, apparently that had been the wrong thing. Christ, and he’d thought she’d been cold to him before.

Poppy’s folded her arms over her chest. “Just shut up and drive,” she snapped. So much for trying to be nicer to him; but damn him. She took it back. He _was_ a total jerk. He _was_ just like Raphael. The cocky prick.

Tora blinked in confusion and pulled his arm back, switching driving hands, leaning his shoulder against his window. Trying to give her the space she obviously wanted. Fuck she was mad. He could feel the fury rolling off her in waves. He cranked the radio so she wouldn’t have to listen to him breathe. His very existence was obviously bothering her right now. They spent a solid ten minutes in silence. He turned down the radio when they were five minutes from her apartment. He couldn’t let her leave like this. He’d thought for sure she’d apologize by now. If he didn’t fix this he imagined their Wednesday date might not happen. “Look, I don’t know what I said wrong but I’m sorry for whatever it was ya took the wrong way.” He muttered his half-hearted excuse.

Poppy rolled her eyes, he wasn’t a client, she didn’t need to be nice to him. “Take a goddamn hint Tora. I don’t want to have sex with you. Period. End of story.” She told him bluntly, firmly.

He was silent a long moment, choosing his words carefully, knowing shouting ‘bullshit’ had not gone the way he’d hoped the last time. “ ‘kay well forgive me for being confused sweetheart, ya gave me your number, agreed to a date and then moaned just now after looking at me like a three course meal. Maybe ya could have just said no the first night instead of giving me your number?” He spat, he was beyond annoyed to know she’d been fucking playing with him this whole time.

She glared at him, a constipated look on her face, “Well forgive me for hoping a man might actually be interested in me for more than my body, I’m not interested in sex!” she snapped.

“You’re a fucking sex worker!” He thundered back at her. He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. He slammed on the brakes and pulled over; she was reaching into the backseat frantically, vengeance for his comment in her eyes. He grabbed her by the upper arms and forced her back into her seat. “Don’t you even think about tazing me woman,” he growled, holding her still.

She glared at him with glassy eyes; that’s exactly what she’d been planning to do. “Screw you,” she spat.

He glared back, before his face broke into a smirk, a dimple on display for her, “I’d like that but apparently you’re not interested,” he retorted jokingly, breaking the tension between them. She looked away from him, struggling not to but failing when a small chortle escaped between her lips.

He smiled, “It’s not just sex. I like ya… as a person,” he promised, his tone softer, he got it, he wanted to be her lover, he didn’t want a one night stand either, “I am attracted to ya though. I’m not gonna lie that I want your body too.”

She breathed deeply, turning back to look at him, searching his eyes for sincerity. “I’m not my job Tora. It may come as a surprise to you but it’s very rare that I enjoy what I do part-time. It’s just easy money. Once I don’t need it to help pay the bills I’m going to burn my phone and get a new one.” She told him seriously.

He nodded, releasing her arms, settling back into his chair, “I get that, I don’t particularly enjoy aspects of my job all the time either. I don’t believe you’re not interested in sex though.” he pushed.

She crossed her arms in a huff, “why? Because I talk dirty to random men and read smut for a living?” she challenged.

He put the car back into drive, “well…yeah, pretty much,” he replied awkwardly, leaving out the obvious response she’d just had to his body, there was no need to rile her further. He really didn’t feel like getting tazed today.

Poppy closed her eyes in frustration, “Look Tora sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. I only read smut because that’s what Quincey writes. If he were a horror author I’d happily be giving myself nightmares, who dun its would have me predicting wild theories about the potential guilty character, and smut gets me worked up, like any normal human being. As for the phone sex, a girl’s gotta pay the bills. Plus it’s one of the few jobs I can do without having to leave the house or put in any real effort. I can read and get ahead on my real work all night and make over a hundred dollars an hour. Where else do you get that kind of freedom and make that kind of money?” She explained. 

He kept his mouth shut, not about to tell her he did whatever the fuck he wanted most of the time and made a fuck lot more than that an hour depending on the job. He supposed he had let his mind run away with him a little knowing she was probably one of the most knowledgeable sex educated women he’d ever have the pleasure of potentially horizontally tangoing with. Most of his one night stands had been pretty fucking vanilla. He’d like to roll around with a woman who wouldn’t look at him weird if he brought up some of his more perverse sexual interests and her job implied it was a safe bet she’d probably heard crazier shit plenty of times. It was just another thing that attracted her to him. He pulled up to her door but didn’t put the car in park, “Okay. I get it. No sex,” _for now_ , he edited to himself, she might not want sex right now but there was no denying she was attracted to him, not after the sound she'd just fucking made, “can I still take you out Wednesday?” he asked.

Poppy hesitated, it would be easier to just tell him now that professional boundaries should be a thing right? She bit her lip in indecision, when he added a ‘please’ she caved. “Yes, fine, alright. Dinner Wednesday. Don’t be a jerk.” She warned, not bothering to grab the umbrella as she got out into the pouring rain, refusing to admit that she was fleeing from him. That was exactly what she was doing though wasn’t it? She squeaked in surprise when he met her at the backdoor, pulling out one of her bags as she grabbed the other. They stood there in the rain for a long moment. Him looking down at her, her looking up at him. He wanted to kiss her. She could tell. She willed her feet to move. They didn’t. He leaned down towards her, she screamed at her body to run, to stop this. Then his face dipped to the side at the last moment.

Tora ducked his mouth to her ear, “I won’t be a jerk,” he promised, kissing her on the cheek lightly before handing her the bag he’d grabbed. “Have a good night sweetheart,” he murmured before circling back to the driver’s door. He watched until she made her way inside before getting back in the car; grinning when an idea hit him. He knew exactly how to prove it was more than just sex for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my old roommates did a short stint as a phone sex worker in university. Listening in on some of her calls was easily one of the strangest experiences I've ever had. Some people are so odd. No kink shaming though. Just...odd.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Songs:  
> Pretty Girl by Sugarcult (Poppy)  
> Different by Hippie Sabotage (Tora)

Poppy bobbed her foot impatiently, cringing as buddy boy continued to talk about the things he wanted to watch her stuff herself with. God, what the hell did he think she was? A Christmas turkey? “Oh yeah baby, that’s so hot, give me those cookies,” she moaned, “it feels so gooooooood,” she cooed, a little impressed with her own acting skills on that one. This guy was weird, he had a thing for grandma’s cookies and was currently under the impression she had a rolling pin inside her. In truth she was lying on her bed thumbing through a department store catalogue circling all the business wear she was going to buy in a few months. Sometimes thinking about the future, when she wouldn’t need to do this anymore, was the only way she got through the calls. The good ones were too rare and far between. She glanced up at the clock on her nightstand, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Four more hours. Then her Tuesday night shift would be over, then she could worry about her night off tomorrow and what she was going to do about Tora.

“Twist it baby, tell me how it feels,” he panted.

She could hear the sound of his hand beating his own meat, _gross_. Now was as good a time as ever for the big finale if there ever was one, “Ah! Ah! MMMMMMMMMM! I can’t take it! I-I –I” She let her voice get increasingly higher pitched, “oh fudgggge biscuits, give me that icing baby!” She cried dramatically, biting her lip and burying her mouth in the crook of her elbow so he wouldn’t hear her groan in disgust as he exploded.

“Fuck baby that was amazing, I’m gonna call you again tomorrow!” He praised her.

Poppy closed her eyes and winced, feeling bad for whatever poor girl got connected with him tomorrow, she was _not_ telling him her work schedule. He was going down in her record books as one of her top ten strangest. She never wanted to speak to this one again, let alone encourage him to become a regular. “Mmmm, you do that sugar, I’ll be waiting, now go clean up you dirty boy.” She purred, trying to encourage him to hang up. She never hung up first; that was just bad business. Always leave them thinking you want more. It was probably why she hung up on everyone else all the time. It gave her back a little bit of power. Letting them decide when it was over was how she’d built up most of her regulars. Men really were easy. Especially the lonely ones. Her Granny’s saying that ‘men need more love than they deserve’ was definitely true. She’d probably be appalled by her if she knew how she was applying that statement though. She sighed in relief when she heard the line click off. She set the phone down on her chest and stretched.

She got four minutes before her phone rang with her next customer. “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” she purred.

“Hey there dollface, how’s your night going?” a hard but familiar voice drawled through the receiver.

She put him on speaker and closed her magazine. “Larry,” she cooed in her sweetest voice, “so much better now that I get to talk to you.” she teased, “Where ya been handsome? I’ve been so lonely without you.” She pouted.

“Oh you know cuteness, kicking corporate ass, taking names, fucking asshole at work today really pissed me off.” He told her, his voice growing angrier by the second.

Poppy rolled her eyes in amusement, “oh no baby, I’m so sorry. You work so hard. They never appreciate you the way they should. Tell me everything.” She fussed over him in her best baby voice. She’d take Larry over another rolling pin weirdo any day of the week. She hoped he talked all night.

An hour later, she was propped up in bed watching a movie with subtitles on her laptop as Larry finished himself off. “That’s right kitten, tell me, who’s your Daddy?” he snarled into the phone.

She shook her head in amusement, so predictable, he always finished with that, she thought, forcing a moan for him, “Y-y-you are!” she fake stuttered into the phone. Grinning when she heard the grunt she’d been waiting for. “Thank you Daddy, you know I love it when you give it to me haaaarrrd.” She whined in the baby voice she knew he liked.

“Anytime kitten, enjoy your night off tomorrow, I’ll call you Thursday okay? Don’t go finding a new Daddy dom on me ‘kay?” He joked.

Poppy smiled, truly, she didn’t mind Larry, he always needed reassurance after their little phone trysts despite his need to be in charge. It was kinda cute really. “Wouldn’t dream of it Larry, you know you’re the only Daddy dom I’ll ever need. No one does me like you do baby.” She whispered nasally. “In fact, you wore me out, I’m just gonna have to fake it for all the others tonight Daddy, my poor little body’s always done after you go at me.” She whined, making her voice as soft and exhausted as possible.

He chuckled, “alright, get some rest kitten.” He instructed before the line went dead.

Poppy shook her head in amusement, she wondered if Larry ever guessed she was faking for him too? He must suspect. He didn’t seem as dumb as the others. Maybe he just liked to lie to himself? She’d barely been off the phone for ten seconds before it rang again. Damn. Another of her regulars? Someone must have been waiting for her specifically. They never connected that fast otherwise. She picked up immediately. “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” she hummed.

“For fucks sake. That took ya for fuckin’ ever.” An annoyed voice came through the receiver. 

She blinked in confusion; she knew that voice…Tora? She pulled the phone away from her ear, caller ID said ‘work’. Hmmm. Not about sex her ass. He’d obviously requested her, how the hell he’d figured out which agency she worked for was beyond her. She frowned in disappointment. He’d almost had her convinced it was more than that with the peck on the cheek. Damn. What a jerk. “Sorry to keep you waiting sexy, I’m a busy girl in high demand. Why don’t you growl in my ear all the dirty things ya want me to do with you?” She whispered breathlessly. The cold set of her eyes as she glared at her bedroom wall a stark contrast from the lightness of her words.

Tora closed his eyes, fighting off the bodily response he was having to the sound of her velvet voice coming through his ear piece. Oh he wanted to growl them alright, and then he wanted to fuckin’ do ‘em. Christ this woman was gonna be his undoing. “Naw Poppy, drop the act, I didn’t call for that.” He muttered, grunting as he did another shoulder press.

Poppy narrowed her brows in annoyance, “well the grunting and panting you’re doing would suggest otherwise.” She snapped, all traces of sexual arousal gone from her tone.

Tora chuckled darkly, “Fuck Poppy, calm down and quit jumping to conclusions, I’m at the fucking gym.” He explained, “I got sick of waiting on hold so I started my workout. Don’t get that cute ass of yours so worked up.” He teased.

“Oh yeah right Tora,” she spat pressing the phone tighter to her ear.

He raised his brows in amusement, she didn’t believe him eh? Fine. He set his bar down and grabbed his phone off the bench, snapping a picture of himself in the mirror, sending her the selfie. “I sent you proof, check the time stamp if ya think I’m lying.” He muttered, putting his phone back down.

Poppy recoiled, “I swear to god Tora, if you just sent me a god damn dick pic I am never speaking to you again.” She swore viciously as he howled with laughter from her speaker. She opened the text. Well, shit. He was telling the truth. Her gaze darted to her closed bedroom door, listening for any sign of Erdene before zooming in on the half chub he was sporting. What did it matter? He’d never know. She could ogle him if she wanted right? She smirked. “Alright Mr. Bodyguard, so you’re at the gym. How’d you get this number?” She asked casually.

Tora smiled at himself in the mirror as he started his next set, “didn’t I tell ya I’m also a part-time PI? In addition to being a bodyguard?” He teased. Not about to tell her he’d had Ronzo hack her and figure it out for him shortly after dropping her off the other night.

She smiled, leaning back on her bed, getting more comfortable, “oh yeah, I’m sure you’re just full of secret talents aren’t cha? For real though, why are you calling me through this line?” she asked more than a little confused.

Tora would have shrugged if he wasn’t already in the middle of doing shoulder raises, “ya said you didn’t enjoy your job. Figured I’d give ya a night off. Way I see it, ya got two options while I’m on the line. Ya can just get up and go do whatever ya want or you can talk to me about whatever. Either way, you’re making money and ya don’t gotta hate your life doing it.” He explained.

Poppy’s eyes widened in surprise, “what?” she breathed. He couldn’t be serious.

“Uh huh,” he grunted, “I’m just working out so I don’t give a fuck, I’ll just crank some music if ya don’t feel like talking to me.” He reassured her, “No pressure Poppylan.”

She blinking in confusion, “Tora, it’s pay per minute. How long of a break are you seriously planning on giving me?” she asked earnestly.

He huffed, dropping the weights, shaking out his arms, “how much longer ya got left on your shift?” he asked, moving over to the chin up bar.

Poppy bit her lip, “just over two hours,” she answered him.

“Guess,” he grunted under his own weight, “I got ya for just over two hours then,” he informed her, his tone brokering no argument.

She shook her head in disagreement, trying to ignore the way his grunting was affecting her, “Tora don’t be silly, this is a sweet gesture but I’m expensive. You don’t need to do this.” She insisted.

He smirked, grunting again as he pulled himself up, “how ‘bout ya stop worrying about what I choose to do with _my_ money and start thinking about what ya’d rather do with _your_ free time.” He countered. He’d rather give it to her than throw it away on stupid shit anyways.

She smiled brightly, “Well if you’re going to pay for my time I might as well give it to you. You know, since you’re so starved for my attention.” She teased. She certainly wouldn’t mind listening to _him_ pant and groan and grunt some more if the ache between her legs was communicating anything to her.

He exhaled heavily as he jumped down, his feet hitting the ground with a thud. It took him a second to realize she was joking. Fuck, she had no idea what ignoring him had done to his head did she? “I’m serious about ya Poppylan, not desperate. Go do whatever the fuck ya wanna do. I’m just tryna show ya I care, I listen, I’m not a jerk and it’s not just about sex for me.” He explained.

She inhaled sharply at his words, tears forming in her eyes, “Tora,” she breathed, her voice catching on a sniffle.

Tora’s eyes widened in alarm, “Oi, Christ woman are you fucking crying? What the fuck did I say this time?” he cried out.

Poppy rubbed her eye with the heel off her palm, trying to press away the unshed tears, “the right thing you smooth talker.” She retorted.

He barked out a laugh, “smooth? Sorry sweetheart, I think ya got me confused with some other guy. If I was smooth ya wouldn’t have been close to tazin’ me, screaming at me for being a perv in my car the other day.” He replied seriously.

Her mouth was hanging open by the end of his defence. What? She had no idea how to respond. She was barely ever at a loss for words. Her eyes narrowed in distress, “Tora, why are you being so nice to me? I was serious the other day; I really don’t want to have sex. I’ve fallen for this before and I promised myself it would never happen again.” She went out on a limb, trying to be as honest as possible.

Tora sat down heavily on his weight bench, his face a mask of annoyed concern, someone had hurt her eh? The cheating ex? “I got that message loud and clear yesterday sweetheart. I don’t know what I gotta do to prove myself to ya but I promise I’m not playin’ games with ya. I ain’t got time for that shit. Wanna tell me about it?” He asked, honestly hoping she’d say yes. He wanted to know what her deal was. She was a walking contradiction to him.

Poppy frowned, not sure she wanted to open Pandora’s box with him. She supposed it was a little late to suddenly go tight lipped on him now, besides, they were coworkers now, and she’d wanted to at least remain friends after tomorrow night. Friends told each other things right? “Well, you already know my ex cheated on me.” She paused listening for his obligatory ‘uh huh’ before continuing, “well there was someone else before him. My first year of high school. He said everything right. Convinced me it was true love. I was so young and stupid. I never stood a chance, he was a real smooth talker. Broke my heart. He cheated on me too. Unlike the last one though, I didn’t find out till he told me, and he didn’t tell me until he got bored of sleeping with me.” She explained, “and then Julri cheated on me because I wouldn’t sleep with him. Least to say, I’m a little messed up from it.” She sighed, hating how vulnerable she felt with him in that moment. She hadn’t even told Julri about Raphael. He’d just assumed she was a virgin and she’d been happy to keep him at arm’s length letting him believe it.

Tora frowned, brows snapping low over his eyes. He knew lots of guys like her smooth talker, he’d killed more than a few of them, jealous husbands didn’t appreciate them very much, gang lords even less when they started sniffing around their women. He’d take care of this for her, she’d never have to worry about either of them coming back to bother her. The second one was ‘Julri’. “name and contact number. The first one. Give me his name.” He growled.

She gasped, “oh my god Tora no. I know what you’re thinking and no. Absolutely not.” There was no way she was giving him Raphael’s information. He’d obviously taken it upon himself to protect her from her job, she did not need him going to bother an old beau and drag up old wounds. She imagined she was just one name on a long list for Raph anyways. When she heard him start growling like the animal he was named after she added, “Seriously Tora, I’m at peace with it. Don’t make me regret sharing with you.” She scolded.

He stood and moved over to the punching bag hanging from the ceiling, “At peace with it eh? Then why’s he the reason ya don’t trust me?” he asked, grunting as he landed a ferocious right hook.

She giggled, “the reason I don’t trust you is entirely your fault for coming on so strong you perv.” She teased.

He shook his head in disagreement, beating the bag, “Naw, I’m calling bullshit on that one. You’re interested in sex alright, you’re just not interested in getting hurt or taken advantage of again.” He called her out mercilessly.

She glared at the wall opposite her, “I’m going to hang up on you again Tora.” She warned.

He snorted in amusement, “you do that sweetheart. Enjoy whatever twisted fuck ya get next, maybe he’ll ask ya to do something you’ll actual enjoy. Since talkin’ to me is so trying for ya.” He teased.

Poppy pursed her lips, damn it. She knew better than to make empty threats. There was no way she was hanging up on him and giving up this gift. “Fine. I’m going to go take a bath.” She offered instead.

He laughed in her ear, the sound doing something to her stomach, “I don’t imagine you’ll be takin’ me with ya for that eh?” Was she testing him? Seeing if he meant what he said?

“Nope.” She replied coldly. Admitting to herself she wouldn’t mind if she could take the picture he’d sent her with her without having to take the whole phone. Oh well, that’s what imaginations and recall were for right? He looked good wet; she’d have no problem picturing him in the tub.

He stopped the swinging of the bag with both hands on either side, stilling it. “Alright Bobby, put the phone down but leave it connected. You go have a nice bath. I’ll just be sweating over here if ya change your mind about talking more later.” He informed her seriously.

“Bobby?” She inquired, utterly confused by the name.

“Yeah, didn’t ya know? That’s your name with the agency. Somebody fucked it up. I kinda like it though. Think I’m gonna keep calling ya that. It’ll be our private joke.” He teased.

She harrumphed loud enough for him to hear before tossing the phone on her bed, heading for the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

“Tora?” she whispered into the phone five minutes before her shift ended, a towel wrapped loosely around her body. She had had a nice cathartic cry in the bath, after giving herself an orgasm to the thought of him, deciding he deserved a real chance. She was so conflicted. Finally admitting to herself she’d never actually tried to make things work with Julri, her heart hardened and cold to him the entirety of their relationship thanks to Raph. Julri’s eventual betrayal just another excuse for her to be a cold bitch to the rest of the men she encountered. However, Tora was trying. Really trying. He deserved a chance right? He was certainly the best option that’d come along since Julri. It still bugged her that they were tied together through business but it wasn’t like he worked for the publisher, she’d only see him when she met with Quincey if things didn’t work out. They were adults, they could handle that right? He was right, she was scared but she needed to start taking risks again. She was too jaded already for twenty one. She needed to remember he was different. Besides, wasn’t there a saying about the third time being the charm?

“Yeah sweetheart?” he responded immediately, his gruff voice coming over her speaker.

She smiled, “thank you,” she hung up.

Tora stared down at his phone in annoyance. Why the fuck did she -? His phone beeped with a text from her.

_Seriously, thank you, see you tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. I goofed pretty hard on something and spent the day making it up to my partner. For those of you invested in Missing Pieces, I promise a chapter update is coming, it's just hard to write so bare with me, I promise I always finish my stories. Anywho, enjoy, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Chapter PSA: I realize we all have our own relationships with the word 'slut' be them positive or negative. Personally, I choose to embrace it, did long before I met my partner. I've been called a slut many times in my life and it didn't always feel very nice when I knew the person spitting it at me meant it maliciously/insultingly. However, I think it's important that as women we reclaim words used to degrade us. Change the definition. Participate in the 'slut' walk. Love yourself and your sexuality. Personally I love when my hubby calls me a slut for him. When I heard the song by Bea Miller two years ago when it first dropped I did a happy dance, this girl gets me yo. (just my opinion)
> 
> Songs:  
> You Ain’t seen nothing yet by BTO (Bachman- Turner Overdrive) Tora  
> S.L.U.T by Bea Miller (Poppy)  
> Talking Body by Tove Lo (featured song)

Tora leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling nervously, she was late. She was coming though; she’d texted to let him know she was running behind. He wished she’d let him pick her up but she’d insisted he didn’t need to go out of his way and he could take her home at the end of the night if he really wanted. He hoped she liked Alice’s. He didn’t normally bring girls here. She was different though. He turned to look at her a moment later when he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He smirked at her, “Oi, ‘bout time,” he nagged.

Poppy giggled, plopping herself down onto a cushion next to him. He’d already ordered, “wow Tora, you just couldn’t wait eh?” she teased.

He shrugged, leaning over to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against the soft cartilage, “I’ll wait for ya as long as you make me. Though I’d be happier with sooner rather than later,” he promised.

She glared at him, “I meant the food you perv.” She snapped, her tone unimpressed.

He laughed, “This is to share, not just for me,” he informed her jovially.

“Ahem,” Alice stood six feet away from them, puffing on her e-cigarette, “Take ya pick. Alcohol, alcohol or alcohol?” she crooned.

“S-sake would be nice!” Poppy responded with a smile.

“…the usual,” Tora replied in a stony voice, all humour gone with Alice’s appearance.

Alice blew out a cloud of smoke, “sorry darlin’ we don’t serve the usual over here. Changed the menu yesterday.” She raised her brows in amusement at the glare Tora shot her. He couldn’t be serious. He’d finally brought a girl around and he wanted green tea? No. Not happenin’. “You brought a fat, juicy, little lamb straight up to ya lair..and you’re just gonna what? Sit around sippin’ on ya green tea? What are ya, the 40 year old virgin?” She mocked.

Tora stomped over to the old woman, picking her up unceremoniously, dragging her back down the stairs, cringing when she shouted, “AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A TIGER?? REMEMBER TO GET THE XL SIZED ONE, LITTLE LADY!!!” _Fuck. Kill me now_ , he thought as he placed her on her feet at the bottom of the stairs. What the fuck was up with everyone in his life butting their head into his sexlife? He didn’t need any fucking help. He glared at her, ordering her to mind her own fucking business before climbing the stairs again without the old hag.

He glanced at Poppy as he retook his seat, she was beat red. “Not a word Bobby,” he warned.

She grinned at him, “c’mon, stop being a grump, I didn’t hear a word I swear. And even if I DID, I’m very good at pretending things away.” She reassured him. 

He glared at her from beneath the lip of his cap, “yeah I bet you’re a fuckin’ expert,” he retorted. “Ya had no problem ignoring me last night.” He pointed out. 

She pouted, pretending to be hurt, “but you said I could?” She objected, leaning closer to him, fluttering her lashes at him, her big doe eyes wide.

He inhaled sharply, his heart skipping a beat. How could he have ever thought she’d be putty in his hands? _He_ was the fuckin’ putty right now. Fuck. He _knew_ he was being played right now and he was still falling for it. He didn’t respond, picking up his chopsticks, shoving some sashimi in his mouth instead. “It’s okay Tora, I know you’re just disappointed ‘cause you wanted to join me in the bath. We’re both adults, you don’t have to hide it.” She stated, casually throwing his words back at him, picking up her own piece of a roll.

Tora choked, his eyes flying up to meet hers. Damn. Was she doing this then? Was she gonna tease him all fucking night? Fine. Two could play at that game. “Fuck yeah but pushing for that would have fucked up what I was tryna prove last night.” He commented honestly.

It was her turn to choke. He smirked at her as she recovered. “Nothing worth watching happened in the bath Tora,” she lied smoothly.

“Uh huh, just like ya didn’t moan in the car eh?” he teased, reaching for another bit of fish, enjoying her blush.

Poppy blinked at him, “so what if I did, _tiger_?” she challenged, “If that really is your name.” She muttered.

He cocked a brow at her, “well fuck me eh? You’re all about honesty now? I never lied about my name, you on the other hand. You’re the one who lied; here I’ve been calling ya Poppy when your name’s really been Bobby all along. Or was that lie too and it’s really Puppy,” He teased.

She scrunched up her face in distaste, “it’s Poppylan and you know it,” she objected.

He leaned over again, sliding his hand closer to her bottom, his mouth dangerously close to her ear, “I know sweetheart, I just like getting a rise out of you. Speaking of which, when ya gonna sleep with me?” he teased. He had counted on the breathless gasp, hadn’t counted on the fist though. He caught it easily, years of fighting honing his reflexes. His amusement though caused him to miss the second one as it connected with his nose. Christ. “Shit Bobby, you’re the first person in fuckin’ years to land a blow on my face.” He told her seriously, fingers under his nose to stem the blood. Fuck. Why did she look pleased about that?

“A-am I really?” She whispered breathlessly.

Tora deadpanned, “…and that makes you this happy? Damn. Feisty _and_ sadistic huh? Next you’re gonna tell me you’re a dominatrix on the side.” He teased.

“I’m more of a sub really,” she blurted, slapping her hand over her mouth in horror at her admission. She hadn’t meant to say that. Not out loud anyways. “Don’t look at me like that,” she shrieked.

He wiped the last of the blood away, “Look at you like how sweetheart?” he rumbled, incredibly turned on. This was a whole other level of honesty they were on and he was fuckin’ loving it.

She blinked at him in apprehension, “like you’re going to pounce,” she whispered.

Tora barked out a laugh, “oh c’mon Bobby, I’m turned on, no doubt, but I’m only named after an animal, I’m not _actually_ an animal. I do have some self-control.” He teased.

Poppy didn’t know what to say to that. She distracted herself from him and the ache between her thighs by stuffing her face with the delicious food he’d ordered. He contented himself by watching her eat as he dug in himself. Was the teasing and testing done then? He wouldn’t lie, if it was, he was disappointed. She broke the silence first, “Hey Tora, seriously, thank you for the other night. That was really nice of you,” she commented without looking at him.

He nodded, “It’s fine Bobby, stop thankin’ me.” he mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

She shook her head, “no, it meant a lot. You were right. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

He squinted at her, swallowing. “About which part? That you _are_ interested in sex or that what’s his name is the reason ya don’t want to trust me with ya.” He asked.

Poppy shrugged, “both I guess.”

Tora smiled at her, “does that mean yes ya trust me now or yes you’re gonna sleep with me?” he asked.

She gave him the best death glare he’d ever seen. Fuck that face made him hard. “Don’t push it Tora. Or I’ll go back to ignoring you. I could always pick up a shift tonight.” She warned.

He curled his lip in a cock sure smile, “somehow I think you’d rather spend your time with me, even if I do piss ya off.” He teased.

Poppy would concede to herself that he wasn’t wrong, “Arrogant jerk,” she muttered in amusement under her breath, reaching for another roll.

~ ~ ~

Tora put the car in park as they gazed out over Regina’s peak. He’d been elated when she’d informed him she wasn’t ready for the night to be over yet after dinner. He’d readily agreed when she’d suggested they pick up dessert somewhere and go for a picnic somewhere scenic. She was mowing the shit outta the cake balancing on the arm rest between them. He was into it. He liked a woman with a hearty appetite. He didn’t understand the ones that starved themselves. Personally, he liked a woman with curves. As far as he was concerned, she could have it all. He wasn’t really into sweets, well, unless they came wrapped in a body like hers. He definitely wouldn’t mind eating _her_ for dessert.

Poppy groaned, licking her lips as she finished the last bite of their cake. Damn that was good. Actually, everything tonight had been good. Tora had been a perv most of the night, making a comment about women usually shouting ‘faster’ at him on their way up here when she’d told him to take the corners slower but really, she didn’t mind. She’d been just as openly dirty with him. They were both sexual people and it was all in good fun. She glanced over at him, his thumb tapping the steering wheel in time with the music floating out of his stereo. It was a nice car and he was a fine looking man and it’d been a long time. The music certainly wasn’t helping to dissuade her.

_Love can be love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on (let’s go)_

She stared out at the vista, biting her lip in indecision. She hadn’t had sex with anything other than her dildo and her hand since Raph. She still wasn’t sure she was ready for that with Tora yet. She’d need a couple more weeks to work up to it. Well, she pressed her thighs together, feeling her own dampness, maybe a few _days_ at the least anyways. She kinda wanted to touch him though. She smirked, her eyes crinkling with amusement as an idea popped in her head. She kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at him, “Hey Tora?”

He smiled and turned to look at her, “yeah Bobby?” he replied; he was in a good fucking mood. Being with her was easy now that she’d dropped her guard. He didn’t feel this comfortable with anyone other than Quincey and Gyu. He’d thoroughly enjoyed all their teasing tonight. Even if teasing was all it was.

She chuckled to herself, her eyes still glued to the skyline, “wanna hop in the back to make out and dry hump like teenagers? I’ll give ya a nice case of blue balls and then you can take me home?” She offered; her lips pulled back in a tight smile, trying her best not to laugh at her own suggestion.

Tora howled with laughter, she couldn’t be serious; she turned to look at him with a devious smile. His laughter halted, his face falling. Oh shit. She _wasn’t_ kidding. He thought about it seriously for a moment. Fuck it. He’d take what he could get. “Yeah, I’m down.” He told her with a smile.

Poppy smirked, “you know those dimples are obscene,” she teased.

“Ouch,” he laughed, “I’ll have ya know I was a heartthrob in high school,” he bragged.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, opening the back door, crawling into the backseat. “You coming Mr. Heartthrob? Or am I supposed to find a way to kiss myself?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him through his rear view mirror. 

Tora chuckled and got out, taking a moment to stretch his legs before opening his back door to slide in next to her. He pulled her onto his lap in one smooth movement, getting her to straddle him, his hands on the backs of her knees, pulling her crotch to his as tight as the backseat would allow. She arched a brow at him and flicked off his hat before wrapping her arms around his neck, “comfortable big guy?” she teased.

He smirked at her, his eyes flaring open as she rolled her hips atop him, putting pressure on his already hard cock. Fuck. He already had blue balls and they hadn’t even started yet. She didn’t wait for a reply, running her hands over his neck to fist in his t-shirt, pulling his upper body closer to her so she could capture his lips with hers. His hands moved in response, one sliding up the back of her thigh to dig his fingers into her ass as the other cupped the back of her head, his fingers threading into her bun, forcing her to deepen the kiss. When her tongue ran itself across his bottom lip seeking entrance, he groaned, opening his mouth for her, their tongues tangling together as she rocked against him, her breathy little moans driving him wild.

Hell yes, this was exactly what she needed, she thought as Tora’s big hand pushed against her bottom, encouraging her to hump him harder. His other hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head the way he wanted. He ripped his mouth away from her, “put your hair down,” he instructed breathlessly. She smiled, her hands going to her hair, pulling out the strawberry hair tie, tossing it into the cup holder behind her. “Fuck yes,” he groaned, threading both hands through the hair on either side of her face, tugging her back down to him as he slid across the seat towards the edge, his knees touching the backs of the front seats as he man spread, thrusting himself against her. She giggled against his mouth, running her hands under his sweater and up over his abs, pleased with the realization he wasn’t wearing anything under it.

Tora smirked against her mouth as her little fingers explored his abdomen, he hadn’t realized under clothes touching was allowed. That changed everything. He forced her to sit up, completely, pushing her away from his mouth, one hand on her neck, his thumb by her mouth, the other settling on her hip. He ran the calloused pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, pleased to find it swollen from his kisses. “What are my chances of skin on skin?” he asked seriously. His eyelids lowering in arousal as she nipped his thumb before drawing it into her mouth with her tongue, sucking on it gently before swirling her tongue around it. She brought both her hands to his wrist, using them to pull his thick thumb out of her mouth slowly.

Poppy smirked at him, ha! Men were so easy. He hadn’t seen anything yet. She’d bet any money she had him wrapped around her little finger now. Or should she say, thumb? She leaned down, pressing her mouth to his ear, “Tell me what you want to press together Tora,” she undulated against him and bit her lip to keep from laughing as he shuddered beneath her, “and I’ll think about it,” she whispered, her lips brushing over the shell before nipping his earlobe.

He closed his eyes, fighting off the instinct telling him to flip her over and take her right then and there. “Everything,” he breathed, “but I’d settle for chest to chest?” he suggested weakly; his hands on her hips, thrusting to meet each of her rocking motions. She was killing him, she knew it, and she was enjoying it. Sub his ass. If she did have submissive tendencies she was a switch at best. Putty. He was fucking putty for her. He watched as she took her time sliding her hands over his chest and shoulders, one palm settling over his wild heartbeat as the other took it’s sweet ass time playing with the zipper of his sweater, making him wonder if she actually would allow this, before drawing it down slowly, exposing his ink first, and then the hard ridges of his abs. She lifted herself slightly as her hand slid between their bodies, brushing against his cock purposely before unhooking the zipper, letting the sweater fall open, exposing his upper body to her hungry gaze. She sucked in a harsh breath. Fuck yeah. Indifferent his ass. He slid his hands over her hips up under her pink sweater, lingering at her waist before pushing it higher, over her breasts and then up off her raised arms, letting it fall onto the seat next to them. He reared up then, clamping his mouth over the pulse point on her neck, shrugging the tight sweater off his powerful shoulders and off his arms, his hands flying around to her back the moment they were free, unhooking her bra with one hand. The other flat against her lower back, slipping under her leggings to take hold of her bare ass. He was ecstatic to be exploring all the new skin available to his fingertips. She felt so fucking good in his arms.

Poppy wrapped both hands around his head, her fingers digging into is hair, her nails scrapping against his scalp as he devoured her neck. He rocked against her desperately as one big hand kneaded her ass and the other fondled a breast, pinching and trapping the nipple between two big fingers. She dropped her head forward and moaned in his ear so he’d know exactly what he was doing to her. He was amazing, all hard muscle and warm skin. She’d almost forgotten how good it felt to have a man pressed against her, well, one she actually wanted anyways. She panted for him, “more,” she begged.

Tora closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as he drew his tongue over her bare shoulder, catching her bra strap with his teeth before dragging it down her arm, reaching up to fling it away from her. He didn’t give a fuck where it ended up. He pulled his hand from her pants and used both to cup her in his palms, pressing her breasts up and together before leaning forward to feast on them, taking both nipples in his mouth at the same time, nibbling on them, pulling with his teeth, flicking them with his tongue, repeating the actions that made her moan and grind against him. He thrust against her harder. This was unbearable. He wanted to be inside her. She rocked harder against him, frantic now, her breathing coming hard. Her fingers tightening in his hair as she rode him fast and then froze, he pulled his face away from her chest to watch as she shattered atop him. Fuck she was beautiful. He smirked as he watched her shudder, falling away from her, letting his upper back lean against the seat behind him as he took in the view. She reached up and pinched her own nipple, eyes closed, the other hand splayed wide over his abdomen as she rocked through the last of her orgasm, her hair bouncing off her shoulders, framing her gorgeous face as she continued grinding against his cock. He waited until her eyes fluttered open. That may have just been the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed. Fuck this woman was responsive. He hadn’t even touched her crotch. “Ya sure ya won’t sleep with me tonight?” he teased, annoyed with the desperation even he heard in his voice.

Poppy laughed, not the least bit embarrassed by her nakedness as she gazed down at his. Damn he was beautiful. Like something chiselled from granite. It should be legal to have a body that perfect. His cock even felt amazing between her legs; Alice was right. Definitely an XL, might even be bigger than her dildo, but she’d taken what she wanted. She could wait to have it inside her. Ha! Always keep them wanting more. She smiled at him, arching a brow slightly. “I’m sure. I promised you blue balls remember?” When he just glared at her she relented, giggling, “Fine, I’ll give you a hand job if you’re that desperate; seems fair considering you just got me off.” She offered seemingly indifferently, already looking around the car for her discarded bra. She hoped he’d be satisfied with that, it was more than she’d ever offered any of her other dates.

He shook his head ‘no’ realizing a moment later he was going to have to vocalize his disagreement considering she wasn’t looking at him anymore, leaning so far back she was almost laying across his knees as she groped around the front seat, reaching for her bra that had fallen half off the passenger seat towards the floor of the car. He pressed down on the tops of her thighs to keep her from slipping as she hooked it with a crooked finger, dragging it along with her as she returned to his lap. “I’m good.” He told her, watching as she dressed.

Poppy arched a brow at him as she re-clasped her bra. “Oh yeah? Too good for me now?” she teased.

He laughed, “yeah fuckin’ right. I’m just not ‘bout to have ya do something I can do for myself. I’ll wait till ya actually want me. If ya touch me I want ya to be doing it out of desire, not some twisted form of disinterested payback.” He explained as she pulled her sweater back over her head.

Poppy smirked, rather impressed by his response, “and here I thought you’d take anything you could get from a slut,” she teased, grabbing his sweater, pressing it into his chest while making no move to dismount him.

Tora frowned, “being with me doesn’t make ya a slut,” he lectured.

She rolled her eyes, “you and I have different definitions for that word. I am a slut, and I own it. There is nothing wrong with being sexually promiscuous; just unlike most girls; I do _most_ of my slutting around on the phone. Sometimes on the occasional date too though,” She teased with a wink.

He cocked a brow at that, “thought ya didn’t like your job?” he argued, hoping she was joking about the date part. He wanted to believe this was special for her. That it meant something.

Poppy’s eyes twinkled, a devious smile spreading over her lips, “I said it’s _rare_ that I enjoy what I do. Every now and then I get a man that can actually rev my engine if you get my meaning. I don’t fake it _all_ the time. I’m a slut for every single one of _those_ guys.” She teased.

Both Tora’s brows rose at that. Fuck. Why did the idea of her touching herself to another man’s voice upset him so much? They weren’t anything to each other yet right? He had no right to feel jealous right now. Fuck. Don’t fall for it, don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it, don’t fall for it. Fuck. He had to know, “okay, I give. What’s your definition of a slut?” he asked, sitting upright, his hands still on her thighs, his head finally above hers again, feeling the need to have his dominance again, even if only in height.

Poppy walked her fingers up his naked chest before snaking her hand behind his head burrowing her fingers into his hair. She kissed him forcibly before dragging her bottom lip across his cheek to his ear, leaving him breathless, “A slut. Is a Sweet. Little. Unforgettable. Thing. And I’m not ashamed.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear as he shuddered at her words, his hands sliding around to grab her ass, pulling her against him again, his passion reignited by her words.

Oh she was a fucking slut alright. Fuck. She was _his_ slut. Had been since the moment he’d met her. He was never gonna forget this woman for as long as he lived. Her lips were moving against his ear again, he cleared his head, trying to focus on her words, something about getting dressed? “…now get your hands off my ass and take me home.” She commanded, slamming his cap back onto his head. He blinked in stunned silence as she climbed out of the car, his arms suddenly empty, his naked chest cold in her wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi serious chapter? Necessary for plot development. Just you wait till we get to chapter nine though (I'm currently writing 11). Y'all are gonna shit bricks. I can't wait *maniacal cackling, rubbing hands together* (seriously though, I might need help, I'm too obsessed with these two and enjoy torturing Tora way too much)
> 
> Songs:  
> Simply the Best by Tina Turner (Poppy)  
> Take Me Or Leave Me – from the musical RENT (Tora)  
> We don’t have to take our clothes off by Ella Eyre (point of the chap.)  
> Maneater by Hall & Oates (Quincey on Poppy)

Quincey eyed Tora, a sly smile on his face. The man had been walking on clouds all afternoon. He was currently reclining on his couch, hands laced behind his head, grinning stupidly at the ceiling. It’d been a long time since he’d seen him this content. He was usually so moody and disagreeable, making sarcastic remarks. Something had obviously happened with Poppy he wasn’t aware of. Tora had been twisted in knots over her a few days ago. Now he was almost serene. “Okay booboo, give me the tea. What happened with my sweet little editor?” He pried, setting down his notebook on the coffee table, drawing his knees towards his chest.

Tora chuckled, “sweet little unforgettable thing,” he muttered to himself in amusement. Still staring at the ceiling, his thoughts lost in the backseat of his car.

Quincey arched a brow, “well yes she does make quite the first impression, I doubt many people would forget her. She’s very…forward.” He explained, his face morphing into a shit eating grin on the last word. “Oh my honey, she was _forward_ with you wasn’t she?” He harped, crawling forwards on hands and knees towards him, leaning in expectantly. The slight blush on Tora’s cheeks was answer enough. “Oh. My. God. Eeeeeeek!” He squealed like a little girl.

Tora chucked a pillow at his head; it bounced off his face and hit the cushion between them. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just do that,” Quincey scolded, his excitement momentarily lost.

Tora smirked at him, “Mind ya own business, ya harpy,” he muttered.

Quincey rolled his eyes, “Was she good?” he asked slyly, settling on the couch cushion beside him, pressing the pillow into his thighs.

He rolled his eyes, “shut up Quince, she’s…she’s…I don’t know, I like her.” He hadn’t liked the word ‘slut’ before, always thought it was degrading. Now though, fuck. She was right, she owned it and he liked her definition so much he couldn’t help but think of the word every time he thought of her. He liked it. He liked her. He liked the two of them together. He wanted her to tease him again, to whisper in his ear, to share a meal with him. To just talk to him. Shit. He really was starved for her attention.

Quincey raised both brows, a Cheshire grin on his face. Shit. Big Bro Tora had it bad; and he was living for it. “When are you going to see her again?” He asked, “want me to make up some excuse to go see her tomorrow afternoon?” He offered, wagging his brows at him.

Tora grabbed the pillow off his lap and smashed it into his face again, forcing the man to fall onto his side. “QUIT DOING THAT!” Quincey shouted, tossing the pillow back at the dark man’s head.

Tora caught it with one hand and chucked it on the floor, “You’ve done e-fuckin’- nough. Don’t think I don’t know the shit ya were tryna pull at those meetings. You’re not tryna help. Ya just like seeing me fucked up.” Tora scolded, crossing his arms, glaring at him.

The blonde man shrugged, “she has a nice ass, I can appreciate that, thought you might want a closer look,” he stated deviously, flipping his hand back on his wrist.

Tora narrowed his brows at him, “and the fucking reading?” he challenged.

Quincey laughed, “Okay, maybe that one was just for me,” he chuckled, “she has a delightful voice don’t you think? Maybe I should get her to read for my audio books.” He tested. He reeled with laughter when Tora just grew redder at his words. He lost his smile when Tora stood and started heading for the door. “Where are you going?” he asked, a hint of regret in his voice, maybe he’d pushed too far? Tora could be so touchy and private sometimes.

“My apartment,” Tora tossed over his shoulder as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

Quincey sighed, okay, maybe he shouldn’t have teased the man so much. He knew how hard he was on himself with women. “You don’t have to go, I’m sorry alright? I’ll stop honey.” He offered.

Tora turned to smirk at him, “I wanna hear her voice. Like fuck I’m callin’ her with your nosy ass eavesdropping.” He explained before closing the door behind him. Like hell Quincey was finding out about her side job. Fuck that. That was between her and him. Besides, it was Thursday night; he didn’t figure she’d mind another ‘break’ even if he secretly hoped she’d just want to talk to him.

~ ~ ~

Poppy sat frozen stiff on her bed, silent tears streaming down her face as she pulled her phone away from her ear. She couldn’t listen anymore. She needed to hang up. She set it on the mattress beside her instead and turned the volume down low. She hated these ones. The ones that made her skin crawl and wanna throw up. She was always shocked and appalled by these fantasies. He’d wanted to make her cry. He’d succeeded. Normally she didn’t let them get to her this bad. She wondered if it had anything to do with her new found belief in Tora. That somehow he had just set the bar higher and she suddenly expected better. These were the only ones she ever hung up on. No amount of money was worth subjugating herself to this. She always worried though that if she didn’t listen they might go out and actually _do_ what they said to her to some poor woman. She shuddered at the thought. She never encouraged them. Only listened. Taking a deep breathe she picked the phone back up and placed it against her ear. “Please stop. Please. I’m crying okay. You scare me. You got what you wanted. Please…just…stop.” She pleaded, her voice breaking over her sniffles. She scrunched up her face in pained relief when she heard the line go dead. Thank god.

She stared at the wall for a few minutes feeling numb before her phone rang again. She stared down at it, the caller ID flashing ‘work’. She wasn’t sure she was ready. Wasn’t sure she had it in her to fake anything after what she’d just listened to. Larry said he’d call her, if it was him maybe he’d talk long enough about work for her to recover? She breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, before picking up the call. “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?”

Tora frowned, something sounded off, it was too forced, “y’okay sweetheart?” he asked, genuinely concerned. His brow furrowed even further as he heard her begin to sob. Fuck. She was not okay. “Poppy…talk to me?” he asked, not sure what else he could do for her right now other than listen.

Poppy rolled onto her side, curling herself into a ball, the phone pressed to her ear as she fought for control over herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this much of a cry baby. Raph. It’d been before and with him. Why did Tora make her feel so vulnerable? Why was he so easy to let her walls down with? She took a shaky breath, controlling her tears. “Sorry, you caught me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting…” someone to care? that he’d call to gift her with another break so soon? That his voice made him sound invested in her well-being? “that.” She finished lamely.

Tora didn’t know what to say, he’d always been more of a doer than a talker. “Sorry?” He offered, not sure if he was the one that had just caused her break down or not. Maybe he really should stop bothering her at work. “I’ll go if ya want?” he suggested.

“No!” she shouted, annoyed with herself for the desperate tone of her voice. God no. She didn’t want him to go. He was literally the best possible person to be on the other end of the line right now. “Please don’t go. I want you to stay.” She pleaded.

“Uh…’kay,” he agreed already heading out to his car. His free hand fiddling with the keys in his pocket.

Poppy bit her lip, “Tora, are you giving me another break? Is that what this is?” she asked hopefully.

He froze in the underground parking lot. What the fuck was he doing? He wasn’t going to see her right now. That was stupid. She hadn’t invited him over. The need to console her, to hold her, was powerful though. He set his keys on top of his car and leaned his head on the forearm not attached to the hand holding the phone. “Yeah Bobby. You go do whatever ya want sweetheart.” He muttered. Of course she wanted another break. She didn’t want to talk to him, or see him. She just wanted another night to herself. He could do that for her, no matter how disappointed it made him.

She sighed in relief, ignorant of what that sound was making Tora feel on the other end of the call, “I want to run.” She whispered. She was desperate to move, to exhaust herself. She usually wasn’t overly interested in working out but right now the urge to flee was deeply embedded in every nerve ending. “Wanna go for a run with me Tora?” She asked. It was eight thirty and the sun was starting to set. She didn’t care. She’d never go by herself this late, far too aware of the creeps out there, but with him? That’d be fine right?

Tora blinked in surprise. “Ya wanna go for a run…with me?” he repeated in confusion, already headed back inside to change into a hoodie and track pants.

Poppy put the phone on speaker, shedding her clothing as she rummaged around for her sports bra, “yeah, I’m wound a little too tight right now and I really want to run. Normally I paint when I’m upset but I need to move. I’m sure it’ll be more of a jog for you with the leg difference but if you’re not busy I’d really like to go with you.” She explained.

Tora listened to her voice coming through his speaker as he changed. “Ya don’t need to work anymore? Or do ya just want to leave the phones connected while we run?” he asked.

She sighed, feeling conflicted, the first time was a nice gesture, like buying her flowers or something. This though, it felt weird to think about him paying for her time but she really didn’t want to work anymore tonight. The freedom was nice and her phone would just keep ringing if he hung up not to mention the quota she was supposed to make. “Can we stay connected? I don’t want to take any more calls tonight. I’ll pay you back.” She offered, pulling on her spandex leggings.

Tora threw his phone in the cup holder, a smile coming to his face when he saw what was beside it. He picked it up, running his thumb over the strawberry charm, “naw Bobby. You don’t owe me nothin’.” He assured her, placing the tie around his wrist so he’d remember to give it back to her.

~ ~ ~

They ran along the river, their phones in his glove box, still connected. She’d started at a dead sprint, it’d surprised him. He’d chased after her for a moment, trailing behind her purposely so he could admire the view before moving forward to keep stride with her. She’d kept it up for almost ten minutes before she’d suddenly stopped, folding herself in half, hands on her knees as she panted, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk. She hadn’t said a word to him since they started running. He’d figured out pretty quick this wasn’t a normal workout. She was _literally_ running from something. He looked at the sun as she recovered, it was setting faster now. It would be dark in twenty minutes. He fingered the spare phone in his pocket, hoping Vince wouldn’t call or text him tonight. He supposed they were both running from something. “Poppy.”

She looked up at him, hands still on her knees. “Yeah Tora,” She panted.

He licked his dry lips, “ya gonna tell me what’s wrong?” He asked cautiously, “or ya wanna just keep running?”

Poppy righted herself, hands on her hips now; she met his stare, a devious look in her eyes, a smirk on her face, “what are you talking about Tora?” she asked innocently, trying to throw him off track, “I always run like this, those zombies scare the shit outta me.” She teased.

Tora scrunched up his face in confusion, _what the fuck?_ “Zombies? The fuck ya talkin’ bout Bobby?” he asked.

She giggled, “I hate running. Seriously. Working out is for people like you, not me. I get enough exercise just climbing all the stairs in my building. It’s a lot for these little legs. I know I should do it though, for health reasons. So I found this app called ‘Zombies, Run!’ it tells you a story while you run and screams at you that they’re gaining on you. And you’re gonna _die_ if they catch you. I run _real_ fast when I listen to that. It’s the only thing that motivates me enough to actually, well…run.” She explained, pausing to giggle every few words as she watched the confusion, slight amusement and then annoyance slid over his face.

“That’s the stupidest shit I ever heard,” he commented.

She shrugged, “true story though. I’ll show you the app when we get back if you want?” she offered, grinning at him.

He cocked a brow at her, “doesn’t explain the crying.” He pointed out bluntly.

Poppy’s façade shattered, “You’re not gonna let it go huh?” he shook his head; she looked away from him for a moment, a distant look in her eyes as she tried to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. She looked back at him a second later decision made, “there are really terrible people in this world Tora. Bad people who just live to cause pain and suffering. Who are only happy when they’re traumatizing someone. Who get sexual satisfaction out of hurting others and not in a fun consenting, S&M way.” She informed him cryptically. He cocked a brow at her, a smirk on his face. He thought that was funny eh? Fine. She’d spell it out for him. “I just listened to a man talk about all the ways he wanted to beat, torture and sodomize me before you called.” She told him seriously, a scowl on her face.

A dark look passed over his face. No wonder she wanted to run. He’d found it amusing at first, her lecturing him about the dark people he’d grown up with and was regularly surrounded by. This though. This just pissed him off. Why the fuck would she listen to that? Why the fuck hadn’t she hung up? Was she really that strapped for cash? “How much ya need?” He asked seriously.

Poppy’s brow furrowed in confusion, “what?”

“I said how much ya need? How much money, so that ya don’t have to do this shit no more. So that ya never have to listen to something like that again?” He inquired seriously. He was tempted to have Ronzo find this guy for him, he imagined there had to be some kind of billing trail for these calls but there were too many sick fucks out there, there would always be another one and he wasn’t a vigilante. He could protect her from all of them this way though.

She studied him curiously, “Tora, I appreciate the sentiment but I’m not taking a loan from you.” She told him firmly.

He shook his head, “not a loan, a gift,” he told her, his tone serious.

Poppy scrunched up her face in confusion, “Tora we hardly know each other,” she argued.

He reached out with one hand, cupping the side of her face and sweaty neck, “I don’t care. No woman should have to listen to somethin’ like that. I like ya but I’d offer it to any woman that told me she felt she had to put up with something like that, complete stranger or not.” He explained seriously. 

She inhaled sharply. Shit. No wonder she had high expectations. Every time she hung out with him he just kept raising the bar. She reached up, her fingers fisting in the sleeve of his hoodie. “You’re legit the best but my answer is still no. I’m not taking any more money from you.” She informed him regretfully.

Tora smirked at her, “ya know I’m just gonna keep calling ya then.” He teased, resting his other hand on her hip, pressing on her lightly, encouraging her to close the distance between them.

Poppy rolled her eyes, stepping willingly into his embrace, tilting her face up to receive his kiss as he ducked his head to her. He folded his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She kissed him slow, sensually, trying to show him how much his offer meant to her, how much she appreciated his efforts, his caring. He left her wanting a moment later when he pulled away instead of deepening the kiss. He didn’t release her though. Just stared down at her. She felt the need to say something, her heart was pounding, “I’m really into you Tora.” She told him seriously, no trace of humour in her tone.

He tightened his hold on her, “it’s mutual, ya drive me crazy woman,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her again. She sighed into his mouth, relaxing into his embrace, the tension finally leaving her body after the run and his touch. He made her comfortable, peaceful. She realized with slight surprise that she _did_ trust him. She broke the kiss, taking a step away from him, her fingers pressed to her swollen lips as she tangled the digits of her free hand with his. He looked down at their hands almost as though he couldn’t figure out what she was doing. She cocked her head at him in confusion at his reaction. “Never held someone’s hand before,” he shrugged, deciding to answer her muddled look with honesty.

She grinned at him, “Pffft, lies.” She retorted.

“I don’t lie to you.” He told her seriously.

Poppy blinked up at him, “oh.” He wasn’t looking at her now. He’d turned away from her and began walking. She fell into step at his side, squeezing his hand, their run turning into a sunset stroll. “It feels good doesn’t it?” She ventured. He nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they walked. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to him. She leaned into his arm, wrapping her other hand around his wrist, surprised when it made contact with a hair tie instead of his skin. She looked down, smiling when she realized it was hers. He stopped, moving to pull it off his wrist and give it back to her. She grabbed his other hand. “Keep it,” She beamed up at him, “you’ve done so much for me already, the least I can do is give you something to keep that mop tied up.”

He smirked, “I’d rather have you but I guess it’s an okay ‘thanks for trying trophy’ they give to kids for mediocrity,” he teased, tightening his hold on her fingers.

She laughed; they really did give kids trophies for everything now a days. She could feel the walls around her heart caving in; he was getting dangerously close to getting what he wanted. “c’mon ya goof,” she told him with a smile as she pulled on his hand, trying to encourage him to continue walking. When he did she glanced up at him, his comment about him wanting her eating at her, “you know, we don’t have to take our clothes off to have a good time.” She told him disappointedly.

Tora smirked, bringing their joined hands to his mouth so he could press a kiss to her fingers, “who said I wasn’t having a good time? You’re the one that wanted to take our clothes off the last time,” he teased.

Poppy arched a brow at him in amusement, “mmm,” she panted breathlessly, “everything,” she whined, “but I’d settle for chest to chest,” she whimpered, throwing his words from the other night back at him. “My idea eh? That’s not quite how I remember it,” she corrected, her voice returning to normal as if the arousal in it had never been.

He blinked down at her, blushing in both embarrassment and arousal by her performance. Fuck. “Ya touched me first, under my clothes I mean,” he argued weakly, his mind already fixated on a troubling thought outside this conversation. She was entirely too good at what she did. How the fuck was he going to be able to tell if she was faking it when or if she ever did let him pleasure her? Shit.

She laughed, “yup. I did. Not ashamed. Slut remember?” she teased.

He nodded, another troubling thought occurring to him, “look Poppylan, I realize ya don’t owe me nothing but, I gotta know. Am I the only one?” he asked seriously.

Poppy frowned, she understood what he was asking, he didn’t need to elaborate. She fought off the urge to drop his hand and shut him out. It was a fair question after the way she’d jumped him the other day, not to mention what she’d insinuated in the car. She hadn’t gone out with anyone else but she did have a guy that called her every week or so that had been satisfying her since she and Julri had broken up. She enjoyed phone sex with him way too much. Sometimes she felt more like the client than him when he called. “You’re the only one…in real life?” she offered, hoping that would appease him. She didn’t ask him the same question back. She read voices for a living. She already knew based on the question she was the only one for him. Besides, he’d already promised her he wasn’t interested in playing games or wasting his time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the only outward sign that what she’d said had hurt him. His brows narrowed in contemplation for a moment. Fuck it. The worst she could say was no. “Can I _be_ the only one?” he asked hopefully, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they walked.

She blinked up at him in surprise. He couldn’t seriously be asking that, he knew what she did on the side for a living. It wasn’t a secret. She had to have misunderstood. “What are you asking me for Tora? Spell it out for me, be specific.” She ordered, her brow furrowed.

Tora sighed, stopping her in her tracks with a firm hand on her upper arm as he turned to face her; he searched her face in the twilight. “Fake it. For _all_ of them. Everyone but me. I want monogamy. I don’t need a title or a label, I don’t care about that shit, but I need monogamy.” He told her firmly. He had never been more serious about his wording in his life. Need was an understatement. He’d drive himself crazy with jealously otherwise and he really didn’t want to encroach on her like that. A job was a job. She didn’t need to pleasure herself doing it though. _He_ could do that for her. All he needed was her word. That would be enough. He trusted her.

Poppy laughed, he couldn’t be serious, “thought that was a type of wood,” she joked. She shut up a moment later at the annoyed look in his eyes. Oh shit. He _was_ serious, this wasn’t lip service. She’d thought for a moment he was trying to pull one on her due to her two cheating exes. Monogamy was everything to her. She gapped at him. He was asking _her_ not to cheat on _him_? She blinked at him in surprise again, still processing his request, wondering if he had any idea what he was doing to her head; not to mention her heart. “Um.” Her mouth was dry, if she gave him this, she couldn’t pretend he hadn’t mean anything to her if this went south. That was a scary realization. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for a relationship, for commitment, to put her heart in another man’s hands to crush or discard again. “Can I have a day to think about it?” she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes and exhaled in disappointed, she still wasn’t sure about him? That hurt more than he’d like to admit. “Yeah Bobby. Let me know what ya decide,” he told her as casually as possible. Fuck, why did this suck so much? She didn’t know anything about him yet. He had no business asking her to be faithful to him but fuck if he didn’t need it. If she said no he was just gonna have to cut his losses. He wasn’t about to pine over a woman that didn’t want him back. This was where his chase ended. He’d done what he could to show her he was worth the risk. He’d been honest with her on the phone the other day. He was serious about her but he wasn’t fucking desperate. He had women lined up around the block who were dying for his attention. He knew his own worth. He wouldn’t hurt her. He just hoped she’d be able to see it too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final semi-serious chapter, ridiculous smut will ensure shortly. ♥ :P As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs:  
> On to the next by Fionn (Poppy)  
> Fuck Feelings by Oliva O'Brien (Tora)   
> That’s my girl by Fifth Harmony (Erdene)   
> Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber

Erdene had had just about enough of Poppy by nine am Friday morning. By six pm she was about ready to rage at the slightly younger woman. She’d been sulking all day. It had started with nervous eyes and evasive answers Thursday night after she returned from her run. She’d blushed and pretended not to hear the question when she’d asked the brunette why she wasn’t working on a Thursday night. Then this morning she’d been all wistful sighs and tired gazes on the bus on the way to work. She very obviously hadn’t slept well if the bags under her eyes were any indication.

At lunch, Poppy had told her she was going to work through it, tucking a manuscript under her arm as she headed outside to eat in the sun by herself. Erdene had watched her while she ate her own lunch out the building’s cafeteria window. The girl hadn’t looked at the manuscript even once, just sat there like a god damn space cadet, staring off into the distance. She’d even forgotten to chew a few times. Just taking bites and sitting there like a statue with food in her mouth for a second before remembering she was in the middle of eating. She was acting like a crazy woman.

After lunch she’d tried to confront her in the bathroom, leaning against the counter while Poppy had been in a stall, unable to avoid her. However, the devious woman had just played along; eating up every excuse Erdene had unwittingly supplied her with, from if she’d had another awful client to if she was just stressed about one of their upcoming deadlines at work. She’d known it was all lies but damn if Poppy wasn’t convincing. If she didn’t know her better she probably would have just left it at that. However, later that afternoon Quincey had called her and asked how Poppy was doing, as apparently, Tora was being ‘a moody grump. A complete Eeeyore to his Tigger.’ And he was sick of it, convinced something had happened with Poppy. It was then everything clicked. Erdene was pissed. Poppy didn’t lie to her. They were sisters from another mista. She faked and played along with others, but never her.

Erdene had played right along back, pretending she’d eaten Poppy’s bullshit until they’d gotten home. She kept waiting for Poppy to open her mouth and blurt out the truth but it didn’t seem to be forth coming. At six thirty, Erdene’s emotions got the best of her as she watched Poppy push her cobb salad around her dinner plate. “Okay you curvy bitch. Tora tea. Now. Spill it. I know you had a date Wednesday and I’m pretty sure you blew off work yesterday to see him. I’m not stupid Pops. Whatever happened you’re obviously worried about it. Talk to me. Let me help?” She pleaded.

Poppy stabbed a piece of avocado and lettuce, shoving it in her mouth so she’d have an excuse not to respond right away. She needed a god damn minute. Well, maybe more than that. She’d asked Tora for a day. She only had a few hours left. Shit. She took her time chewing, panicking as Erdene just looked on patiently. She swallowed, “okay, okay. I’ll tell you. You pushy boney bitch.” She relented, no venom in her tone. Erdene smiled at the term of endearment but didn’t speak again; waiting for the real reason Poppy had been so lost in space. 

Poppy bit her lip in distress, “Tora asked me for monogamy,” she blurted.

Erdene blinked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Let me guess you said no and now you’re regretting shutting him down completely. I don’t blame you girl, I wouldn’t want to give up kissing that hunk either.” She teased.

Poppy stabbed another lettuce leaf and some chicken, “actually I told him to give me a day to think about it.” She informed her honestly, stuffing her face as she blushed, avoiding eye contact with Erdene.

The violet haired woman stared at her best friend in shell shock. Poppy didn’t let men in. She played with them, strung them along and then dumped them out the window when they crossed a line or she got bored of them. She’d sworn to her after Julri that she was never giving her heart to anyone ever again and that all men could just go ‘fuck’ themselves. Erdene had known she’d meant it at the time. Poppy didn’t use the work ‘fuck’, not unless she was really mad or…if she really liked the guy she was on the phone with. Poppy teased men. Would go out on dates and make out, wrap them around her little finger but she never, ever, let them get serious with her. Hell she’d never even taken Julri all that seriously. She would know; she’d been in the room plenty of times when Julri had been beating his meat to her disinterest voice. Once they’d played goddamn monopoly with Julri on the phone, Poppy faking an orgasm as she wagged her fingers at her, demanding she pay up when she’d landed on ‘boardwalk’. Sometimes she wondered if Poppy had ever actually cared about Julri at all or if he’d just been a convenient security blanket in another city so she’d have an excuse not to try or put herself out there. As if as long as she cared less than he did he couldn’t hurt her.

They’d had plenty of conversations about her love life. The girl was unbelievably guarded. She didn’t blame her though. Poppy had told her drunkenly about Raphael one night, breaking into tears. The man had destroyed her. Utterly. She could only imagine how much it had hurt at the time if she still felt this strongly about it almost a decade later. Emotions were so much stronger when you’re young though. She could remember some of her teen affairs and how intense they had felt at the time. She couldn’t imagine feeling like ‘true love from a fairytale’ had been bubble burst in the cruelest way possible. She really couldn’t blame Poppy for keeping men at arm’s length and the hell off her mattress. She’d wondered many times if Raphael’s comment about her being boring in bed had pushed her interest in romance novels, porn and erotica in general. Hell, she’d been horrified by the shit that had come out of her mouth the first time she’d overheard phone sex with Julri. How could someone so innocent looking be _that_ indecent? No wonder every man she set her sights on fell prey to her. She was the ‘perfect woman’ by men’s standards. A lady in the streets and an absolute _freak_ in the sheets. Slutty enough to let them touch but never bold enough to actually let them inside her. Poppy had told her once after she’d asked why she was celibate, despite her obvious fixation with sex, that opening her legs meant opening her heart and her mind to them as well and she wasn’t ready for that. When Erdene had pointed out that the three could be mutually exclusive Poppy had lashed out viciously that they weren’t for her and to drop it. The fact that she was even thinking about committing to Tora had her momentarily stunned to say the least. She felt like she was in the twilight zone.

Erdene cocked a brow at her, “where ya at on it? What’s your decision?” she treaded carefully, not wanting Poppy to shut her out on this one.

Poppy met her gaze with pained eyes, “I keep going in circles. I lie to myself daily but deep down, I don’t want to be alone forever. I do want a family one day and I want love. Reading all my romance novels has brainwashed me. I want what all my favourite characters have and I know I’ll never ever get even close to that if I keep doing what I’ve been doing and Tora…Tora is…exceptionally good at making me think he means what he’s saying. He’s either the best long con man I’ve ever met or he’s actually genuine and I’m not sure which out of those two options scares me more. I want to say yes but I’m terrified of getting hurt again. Not to mention how badly I want to sleep with him. I’ve been wondering to myself lately if I could have a go at him without getting emotionally attached. I don’t think that way Erdene. Ever. The man has me spinning in circles. Yet he said he doesn’t need labels? Like why monogamy if he doesn’t want to be my partner? I’m always like, ‘whatever, on to the next’ they’re all distractions and time kills but like I can’t help wishing that _he’s_ _next_ and then they…stop?” Poppy frowned at the way Erdene was gapping at her with wide eyes, “I know, I know, stupid. I don’t even know that much about him yet. Hell, I’m still not buying that ‘Tora’ is even his real name. It sounds like a damn gang nickname. Hell, there’s no way he’s not in a gang, or wasn’t at some point. You’d have to be blind to miss his neck tattoo, but, for some reason I don’t give a crap about any of that. And well. That scares me too. That I could be considering this with knowing so little about him? Ya know?” She explained, twirling her fork in circles a limp lettuce leaf falling off it and back onto her plate.

Erdene shovelled her own salad in her face, contemplating her friend. Personally, she thought Poppy was being a dolt. The guy was asking for a solid start to a potential relationship, it was a pretty normal ask as far as she was concerned. It wasn’t like he was asking her to marry him. This was the most ridiculous shit she’d ever heard. He hadn’t even asked her to fuck him. Just for her not to fuck other people while they were getting to know each other and she _already_ wasn’t doing that. Well, as far as she was aware anyways. Also, if Poppy wanted to, she _should_ sleep with him. Better to try the sausage before committing to the whole pig. Well, that’s what her grandma used to say anyways. Maybe sleeping with him would help her get over this weird complex of hers? Lots of people had sex without love. It was just another bodily need. You didn’t eat the same shit every day, why did you have to fuck the same person all the time? Personally, she liked the idea of polyamory, now that shit made sense to her. Love was love, sex was sex, and there was plenty of it to go around for everyone without any of the guilt. She knew they didn’t see eye to eye on that one though. “I vote you go for it, and fuck him for good measure just so your heart and your mind are in it too. If you’re gonna really try this time, ya might as well jump in the deep end.” She suggested flippantly, sure Poppy would do whatever Poppy wanted to do regardless of her input.

She frowned at Erdene, “you know this is kinda a big deal for me,” Poppy argued.

Erdene arched a brow at her dispassionately, “girl, you a straight up kook over this guy. Just go for it. Be honest with yourself. You’ve never tried. Not really. Not with anyone since high school anyways. You’re twenty one for heaven’s sake. Give your head a shake and get the hell over yourself. Everyone goes through heartbreak. Take a friggin’ leap of faith. Give the man a damn chance. And for fuck’s sake get yoself laaaaid.” She doled out the tough love; she knew Poppy needed to hear.

“Harsh much?” Poppy spat.

Erdene shrugged, “needed to be said, quit acting like a sexually supressed nun and get yo damn freak on. Penance for being a fool in high school is over. I can think of much worse fuckbuddies to get you reacquainted with sex. The man is built like a god, go climb mount Olympus girl, and then you can come thank me and tell me how good it was later.” She teased.

Poppy stared down at her plate for a long few minutes while Erdene continued to eat. “Okay,” she finally whispered quietly. Erdene fumbled her fork, oh my god, hallelujah, it was a miracle. She didn’t say a word, lest Poppy change her mind. This was a cause for celebration. They were getting fucked up tonight. She went to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of wine Quincey had gifted her for teaming him up with Poppy shortly after their first meeting. She poured them both a large glass before rejoining Poppy at their dinner table. “I’m proud of you for doing something that scares you so much.” She told her sincerely.

Poppy smiled down at her phone, “thanks,” she muttered as she typed.

Erdene cocked a brow, “who ya texting?” she inquired.

“Tora, before I can change my mind again,” Poppy responded, hitting send before tossing her phone on the table, taking a long swig of wine. Damn. It was smooth. Easy to drink. She grinned at Erdene. She was right. It was about time she got laid.

~ ~ ~

Tora was sad as he sat on the couch by himself in his apartment. Not depressed, or lonely, or heartbroken, or desperate, or desolate. Just …sad. He’d been hopeful when he’d woken up this morning but it was close to seven pm now and he hadn’t heard from Poppy all day. The closer it got to midnight the sadder he got. He didn’t want to give her up but he refused to chase after a skirt like some idiot. Her silence was telling enough. He’d annoyed Quincey today. Hell, he’d annoyed Smithy today. Even that man had asked him what the fuck his problem was. He felt stupid. He should be used to rejection by now. Vince rejected him all the time, Goliath had betrayed him, his own friends ignored his texts half the time, hell his own fuckin’ parents hadn’t wanted him. So why the fuck did Poppy not wanting him hurt so god damn much? He’d only known her for two weeks. This was idiotic. She was just some woman…well, that wasn’t true. She wasn’t just _some_ woman. She was special. To him anyways. She was so deep under his skin it made him want to cut her out. Fuck feelings. He needed to shake these fucking emotions before he went to work tonight. He wanted to call her but he refused to be the first to reach out today. His phone dinged in his hand.

_Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was an idiot for not just saying yes last night. So yes. Monogamy. Yes. Only you. Yes. Have I said yes enough times to make up for making you wait?_

Tora smirked at his phone, her text like a gush of hot air re-inflating his balloon. Ha! What the fuck had he been worried about? He was _Tora_. The god damn Tiger of Ares Street, he practically had to beat women off with a stick. Of course she wanted him too. What the fuck had he been sad about? Buncha’ bullshit, that’s what he’d been thinking all day. He texted her back.

~ ~ ~

Poppy’s phone vibrated; alerting her she had a message. It went unnoticed as she and Erdene continued to imbibe on Quincey’s expensive wine. Inhibitions lowering by the minute.

_yes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll* Hahaha Poppy's about to make Tora's dreams come true :P
> 
> Can't wait to read what you think! :P
> 
> Songs:  
> Kiss me thru the phone by Soulja boy  
> Dirty talk by Wynter Gordon  
> Candy Shop by 50 cent & Olivia

Tora was washing blood off his hands back in his apartment close to eleven when his phone rang. He was a little surprised he hadn’t heard from Poppy again after her first message. She was probably working though. He would have called her to give her another ‘break’ if he hadn’t been working himself. He picked up the call with his pinkie finger putting it on speaker so he could finish rinsing. “Tora,” he barked, not bothering to check the ID. He wasn’t in the mood to work anymore tonight. If it was Vince he might straight up tell him to fuck off.

Poppy smirked at the terse sound of his voice, she’d been about to go to bed when she’d noticed his texted ‘yes’. She hadn’t even thought about it, just called him, the wine doing wonders on her inhibitions. She was horny. Had been for days. For him. Her wine addled mind couldn’t figure out why she’d never done this with him before. “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” Poppy’s sultry voice came through his speaker. He froze, his hands still under the water. _What the fuck?_ She’d called him. _She’d_ called… _him._ It took him a full fifteen seconds before he came to a conclusion as to what that meant.

He turned off the water, drying his hands on his pants before picking the phone back up, turning off the speaker, pressing it to his ear, “fuck Bobby, we really doin’ this right now?” he asked hopefully.

She chuckled into his ear, “what’s wrong _tiger_? Scared of a _slut_?” She taunted, “I’m no angel Tora. I’m horny and you’re my only now. That’s what you wanted isn’t it? For this to be your job? So talk dirty to me baby.” She purred.

Tora groaned, “woman you’re gonna kill me,” he warned, not sure whether to throw himself on the couch and pop the button on his pants or grab his keys and drive to hers.

Poppy laughed again, “aww, are you that hard for me? Maybe I should help you relieve some of that _tension_ before you give yourself a heart attack. Your heart was pounding pretty wildly for me the other night. I wanna see just how riled up I can getcha.” She teased.

Oh she had him riled up alright, his heart was racing. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this anxious before. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. “Poppy,” he whined, begging for mercy.

Poppy grinned at his obvious discomfort, “sorry handsome, no one here by that name. I’m Bobby, thought you knew that? Tell me Tora… are your pants still on?” She cooed sweetly, taunting him.

He bit his lip, his eyes pained as he stared at his front door in indecision. Fuck it. If she wanted him there she would have invited him over. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, dragging down the fly. Fuck. He closed his eyes in relief. He felt better already. “Do ya want them to be?” he asked.

Poppy groaned, “Never,” she whispered, “take them off Tora, touch yourself for me baby,” she instructed.

She didn’t need to tell him twice; he pushed his briefs down, freeing himself, moving over to the couch to get comfortable. They were really doing this. He couldn’t believe it. She was awesome. He was so fucking lucky. “Bobby,” He growled.

She smirked at his tone, he’d growled a few times in the car the other night. She liked that sound. It made her wet. “Ohhh, aggressive, I like it, tell me handsome, you like it rough don’t you? What’s your poison? Blindfolds? Lingerie? Latex? Bubble baths? Restraints? Bondage? Tag team? Toys? Video? Hot wax? S&M? Wanna be in the back of your car again?” she listed off her guesses seductively, “Or…just between my legs?” She suggested in a voice that had his hand starting to moving over himself.

“Holy shit Bobby,” he breathed, his mind already running away with all her suggestions. He’d never had phone sex before. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He’d had plenty of sex. Just never with his fuckin’ words.

She tsked in his ear, “Tora,” she purred, elongating the vowels in his name, “that’s not an answer, how am I supposed to make your fantasies come true if you won’t tell me what they are?” she pouted, “Are you playing hard to get? Or are you just _too hard_ to speak? Losing blood flow to your brain big boy?” She teased.

He pictured her topless, grinding on him again as he stroked himself, he ignored her condescension. They both knew she had the upper hand again, he was out of his element and she was far too well practiced, “Poppy, tell me, tell me what it would be like, to fuck you. Tell me what ya would feel, with me.” He asked, breathing harder with his climbing arousal.

Poppy smiled slyly, pushing her own leggings down and off one foot, spreading her legs as she reclined back onto her bed. Her door shut and locked, Erdene passed out in her bed. The woman had consumed two thirds of the wine. Poppy was a little tipsy, but not drunk. She wanted this. She wanted him. “Mmmm,” she moaned into his ear, “set the scene for me Tora, where? How do you want me?”

Tora’s breath hitched, “the other night, in my car, what would have happened if you’d said yes?” he offered, hoping he was saying the right thing.

Poppy licked her lips, reaching into her nightstand for her rabbit; his voice was magic in her ear. She was rattled by that deep husky voice. She couldn’t wait to hear him cum, “I would have leaned over, kissed you, bit your lip, dragged my mouth over to your ear and told you to peel off my legging. Leave the underwear though; I like it with my panties on. Do you like that Tora?” She whispered seductively.

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, his hand pumping him cock slowly.

“Tell me Tora, what kind of panties am I wearing in your head right now?” She purred.

He paused, his brow furrowing. What? No. He didn’t want a fantasy, he wanted the truth. He wanted to know exactly what would have happened if she’d let him fuck her that night. He remembered the shape of them from having his hand on her ass but he had no idea what... “cheeky slut, describe them for me. What the fuck were you wearing that night?” He growled.

She chuckled softly in his ear, “you sure that’s what you want sexy?” She waited until he moaned a ‘yeah’ before continuing, “they were black, with red lace trim, in the centre, right across my pelvis, do you know what they said Tora?” She teased.

“Fuckin’ tell me woman,” he snarled, his hand moving faster, his breathing growing more laboured.

Poppy licked her lips, reaching down to stroke herself over her panties, “they said ‘eat me’ Tora,” she whispered seductively, enjoying the groan that echoed in her ear. “You know what would have happened next?”

Tora threw his head back, closing his eyes, his mind conjuring an image of her on his lap in nothing but that fucking underwear. “mmmm,” he moaned.

Poppy smiled, knowing she had him right where she wanted him, “I would have gotten on my knees between yours and pressed my hot little mouth against your throbbing, straining cock through your jeans before undoing them with my tongue and my teeth.”

He felt like he was losing his fuckin’ mind, that sounded hot as shit, he’d seen that once in a porno. Could she really fuckin’ do that? “fuuuck,” he groaned, not sure what to say but feeling the need to say something to encourage her.

“Oh Tora, always so impatient. You wanna skip straight to screwing? Thought you would have liked me to _lick_ you first. Don’t you want to see that? My tongue on your shaft? Your hands in my hair as I bob on your dick? Worship you the way I should with my _mouth_?” She teased, pulling her panties to the side, touching herself to the idea of blowing him. Shit, she was making herself hot.

Tora closed his eyes, stroking himself faster, harder, his mind having no issues visualizing the picture she painted with her words. Of course he fucking wanted that. Who fucking wouldn’t? “Bobby I…” he trailed off, at a loss for words, groaning instead.

She laughed at him, “Poor guy, am I too much for you to handle Tora? Or do you just want to lick me too? Wanna find out if I’m as sweet as I sound?” The moan was more than enough encouragement for her as she slipped a finger inside herself, “Damn Tora, keep moaning like that and I might just cum for you.” She teased.

His eyes flew open and widened at that. She was touching herself too? This was for both of them? Well fuck, that changed everything. “Forget the car, tell me what you’re doing right now,” he demanded, his hand stilling on his cock. He wanted reality with her, not fantasy.

Poppy smiled, shimmying down her bed a little further, “I’m so wet right now I’m pretty sure I’m going to ruin these sheets Tora,” she informed him casually. “The idea of your cock in my mouth is really doing it for me,” she teased.

Tora’s hand started moving again, his thumb sliding over his head, the precum making his hand slick. “I wanna eat ya woman. Been thinkin’ ‘bout it since I watched ya destroy that fucking cake the other day.” He told her seriously.

She exhaled on a moan, driving her own fingers into herself before dragging out the wet digits to massage her own clit, “damn baby, here I’ve been so distracted by the thought of your cock I forgot all about what your tongue could do. I think I might just ask you to get on your knees the next time I see you.” She suggested seductively.

Tora exhaled shakily, his control hanging by a thread, he’d cut off his right arm to make her mean that, if she asked him to get on his knees he’d drop in a heartbeat, he’d press his mouth to her cunt, put his tongue to work and refuse to move until she couldn’t stand her legs would be shaking so badly. “tell me what you’re wearing,” he demanded.

Poppy bit her lip, thinking about how much he seemed to like her hair tie, “a see through negligee, covered in strawberry print,” she purred.

He stopped his hand again, “don’t fuckin’ lie to me Bobby, tell me the motherfuckin’ truth,” he snapped.

She laughed, she looked down at herself, taking in her own debauchery, “Fine, I’ve got black leggings wrapped around one ankle where I kicked them off, knees splayed, two fingers in my pussy, blue polka dot undies pulled to the side and a t-shirt I like to sleep in that has a chubby penguin on the front eating potato chips, it says I’m not FAT I’m just So Damn Sexy that it Overflows,” she told him seriously. 

Tora smiled, fuck. She had no idea how sexy she was without even trying. He could give a shit about the penguin, would have been just fine if she’d said a baggy t-shirt but the detail made him believe her. He could see it. He wanted to replace her fingers with his own. He decided to tell her, “I wanna finger ya.” He told her seriously.

Poppy giggled, “You _better_ give me fingers first, I don’t know if I could take that cock without some work up. I’m a small woman Tora and you’re so… _b-ig_.” She groaned, dipping her fingers back inside her dripping snatch. She withdrew them and reached for the dildo she set on the bed beside her, teasing the head against her opening. She didn’t need any lube, she was more than ready.

“Woman, your body was built for me. Ya can take it. I will give ya anything and everything ya want. Name it.” He promised, his hand stroking his cock with vigor.

Poppy licked her lips, “how do you fuck Tora?” She asked nonchalantly, as if she were taking a survey, “Cause I’ve got a dildo in my hand and I wanna know how to _fuck_ myself.” She spat harshly, his breathing catching, “Would you fill me fast? Or slow? Hard.. .or gentle? What would you be for me baby?” she purred.

Tora groaned, “like a fuckin’ animal, I’m a slobbering beast for ya right now, if I could see that pussy I’d be in it poundin’ the shit outta ya, I wanna hear ya scream,” he told her seriously, the telling tingling of his own orgasm building at the base of his spine, she was no virgin, certainly not innocent, no need to go slow or deny how much he wanted her.

She smirked, a wicked idea forming, she slammed the rabbit home, panting, moaning and groaning in his ear as she rocked herself on the toy. Damn she liked to be full. She clicked the buttons, getting it to spin inside her while the ears vibrated against her clit. For the first time in a long time, it wasn’t enough. She wanted the weight of him on top of her, his skin, his hands, his heartbeat, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. The dildo wasn’t _anywhere_ near enough. She snapped a picture, sure to keep her face out of the shot and sent it to him. “check your messages you savage,” she breathed, moving the rabbit in and out of herself rhythmically.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, putting it on speaker as he thumbed open their message thread, sucking in a harsh breath when her pussy, spread wide around a dildo, dripping in her juices, filled his screen, her blue polka dot underwear pulled to the side impatiently, so that the toy would have full access to her. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to be an inanimate object before. What he’d give to… he’d _tell_ her. That was the point of this wasn’t it? He clenched his fist around his cock, racing towards his orgasm as his eyes stayed fixed on her well stuffed cunt, how did he describe what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that photo? Words couldn’t convey how delicious her noises were to him. There was no adequate description of how high a man gets seeing, or in his case visualizing, a woman’s body jerk and convulse and _writhe_ for _him_. Could he even put into words what knowing her body was hungering for him… Wanting him… _Needing_ him to stretch and fill her with the thickness of his cock was doing to him? No. But he could fuckin’ try. “Fuck Bobby, I wanna give it to ya hard, show ya what it means to be a woman fuckin with a _beast_. Claim ya like a fuckin’ barbarian. I want every part of ya to be _mine_ , your mouth, your pussy, your ass, every inch of ya. Do ya have any idea what I’d do, the lengths I’d go to? The shit I’d give up? The people I’d hurt? The shit I would _destroy_ just to pump my cock inside your cunt, cover myself in your cum? Fuck I wanna _own_ that pussy, mold it to my cock. I’m gonna bust. Ya ever been _fucked_ like that _Poppylan_?” He growled, panting as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

Poppy was breathless, his speech rocking her, the heat of it melting what was left of the ice around her heart. She wanted it, everything he described. She wanted him to come toss her around and fill her, slam home and make love to her with all the aggression and passion that rock hard body was capable of. She pumped the dildo in and out of herself harder. “No one’s ever touched me like that, but I want _you_ to,” she told him seriously, panting on every word, her breath catching in his ear with every thrust she gave herself. She was so close.

“Are ya aching for it the way I am?” He growled.

“Yes!” she cried, her back arching so she could take her dildo deeper, the vibrating ears torturing her clit. She put the phone on speaker and placed it next to her dildo so he could hear how wet she was. So he could hear her pussy squelching around her dildo for him.

He shuddered, reaching the end of his limits, the sound of her dripping cunt snapping the last thread of his control. “Then cum woman. Cum for me Bobby, I wanna hear ya scream,” he ordered, finding his own release a moment later when he slammed the phone back to his ear as she wailed for him.

A few moments later, both of them breathing hard in the afterglow of their pleasure, she asked him a question around breathless pants, “come over?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Busy day. One last hoop :P Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Songs:  
> I Want It All by Queen (Tora)  
> Buttons by The Pussycatdolls (Poppy)

Poppy sat up in bed the minute he told her he’d be there in ten and to keep the leggings off and the panties on, before hanging up. She felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. She ripped the rabbit out of herself. Her orgasm had been phenomenal but Jesus…what was she doing? Playing over the phone was one thing, the distance making it safe for her heart. There was no shutting him out if they did this. The way he’d talked about sexin’ her made her feel like he could very likely be another Raph, ruining her for other men. She wondered if she could handle that. She supposed there was only one way to find out though, she’d come this far, might as well keep going. She pulled her leggings off where they were tangled around her ankle and righted her panties. She got up and wandered out of her room and into her shared bathroom to clean her toy. She needed to keep her hands busy to keep her nervousness at bay.

How did she play this? Did she just leave the front door unlocked for him and go wait in bed with her legs open? A clear invitation? No need for anymore talking? Oooh she should just put the toy back in and make him jealous. Tell him he wasn’t allowed to touch, only watch, put on a little show for him? See just how far she could push the ‘tiger’ before he snapped? No. Too trashy. Did she greet him at the door naked and let him ravish her like he’d hinted? She smirked, no, that was way too easy. He needed to work for it. She felt like a magnet, slave to her attraction to him. She’d give him what he wanted alright, but not without some effort. She wiped her dildo dry and went back to her bedroom, wondering just how crazy she could make him. After all, nothing was free in this world, patience was a virtue and she wasn’t about to do anything he told her to. Well not yet at least…where was the fun in that? He wanted her only in panties? Ha! Not a chance. 

~ ~ ~

Tora drove faster than he should have. It’d taken him all of twenty seconds to strip out of his shirt and wipe what it hadn’t already caught clean with it before pulling on a new one. He was out the door a minute later. When he pulled into her parking lot he took a second to calm himself. He couldn’t go to her panting. She was leading him around by the cock, no doubt, but he had _some_ dignity. He exhaled slowly, calming his racing heart. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. That was the problem. He was determined to be in control tonight. She’d been dominant in the car the other night and on the phone just now. He was good at being physical though, especially when he finally knew where the line in the sand had been drawn. He was gonna go up there, strip her out of those panties with his teeth and then hoist her up and lick her against the wall till she begged for his cock. He wasn’t getting on his knees for shit. She needed to see him as her equal. Worthy. He wasn’t a god damn toy. She could get on hers though. He’d welcome that. Then he’d take her, like an animal, like she wanted. Hard and fast, so she’d never forget him, or ignore him, or tease him, or play with him again. No. She was going to take him god damn seriously from now on. Christ. She’d made him jump through so many hoops for this. He was looking forward to it. Had been for a while. He wanted her to be his slut tonight, she was into it. He’d be a beast for her. He certainly felt like one at the moment.

He climbed her stairs slowly, forcing himself to take them one at a time. He really didn’t want to look desperate. He’d told himself he wasn’t desperate, and he wasn’t, not really. There’d always be other pussy. Yet the problem was he didn’t want other pussy. He wanted hers and he was feeling fucking frantic to get inside her now…could she really undo his pants with her mouth? He blushed, raising his fist to knock when he suddenly thought better of it. She had a roommate. Hopefully she wasn’t home but it was after midnight. The last thing he wanted was for _Erdene_ to answer the door. He didn’t want to wait any longer for Poppy. He’d definitely taken more than ten minutes to get here. Well, a _little_ more than that anyways. _She’d_ be desperate for _him_ right about now. Yup. That was how this was about to go down. He texted her.

_here. come get the door._

Her reply was almost instant. Of course it was. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

_K_

He frowned at it. That didn’t sound enthusiastic. Never mind, she was just in a hurry to come get the door. That’s why it was so short. His frown turned into a scowl when she opened the door a moment later looking like she was freezing. He’d said panties. She was in a god damn hoodie, _with_ the hood up, and sweatpants, and fucking thick ass socks to boot. What the fuck? She laughed at him, “don’t be disappointed Tora, we’re gonna play a game you and I,” she teased.

He cocked a brow at her, “naw Bobby, I think you’ve played enough games with me,” he muttered.

She beamed at him, a hand behind her back, “you’ll like this one Tora, besides, it’s so much better when you have to wait and work for it. Didn’t you ever hear the saying anything worth _doing_ is hard?” She teased, wagging her brows at him.

Tora raised both brows at that double entendre. Did she mean that as in ‘hard dick’ or that _she_ was worth doing ‘cause she wasn’t easy? Honestly, he was ready for this to be easy now. Her making him work for it did not make him respect her more. He’d still like her this much whether she had dropped her panties for him in his car the other night or that day it’d rained. He didn’t understand why women did this. Their worth wasn’t tied to sex or how long they held off from it; personally he found her experience, the forward invitation to feel her up in his backseat and the shit she’d said on the phone sexy as hell. If she was horny and he was horny and they were both consenting adults, why couldn’t they just fuck? He personally thought the double standard was messed up. He was allowed to slut around and get praised for it but she wasn’t? He liked her definition of the word so much better. He sighed, resigning himself to jumping through another fucking hoop. “Alright Bobby, what’s the fucking game?” he asked in annoyance. 

She pulled a stack of uno cards out from behind her back, shuffling them in her hands as he stood confused in her doorway. “You ever played strip poker before?” she asked with a sly grin.

He cocked a brow at her “those aren’t poker cards,” he commented dryly.

She shrugged, “we’re gonna play strip uno, s’all I have,” she informed him casually. In truth, she didn’t know how to play poker but she figured this was easier to adapt than ‘Go Fish’. Her Dad had promised to teach her but he’d passed before making good on his oath. Maybe Tora could teach her how to play poker some day and they could do this right? She wouldn’t mind that.

Tora chuckled, why was she so damn adorable? Strip uno? Ha! Only his Bobby could turn a child’s game into something indecent. “Where are we playing?” he asked, she was right, he was intrigued.

Poppy beamed at him, glad he seemed to be willing to play along, “my bedroom obviously,” she teased.

He stepped forward, into the apartment, crowding her space as he closed and locked the door behind him. He was pleased when she didn’t move away. He looked down, “what are the rules?” he asked.

She grabbed his index finger with her hand, pulling him along behind her; he gazed at their joined hands. This wasn’t exactly hand holding but he still liked it. He couldn’t help the perverted thought that ran through his mind at the sight of his thick finger tucked in her tiny fist. She had been right on the phone. She was a small woman and he was a, uh, _big_ man. Somehow he doubted she’d be disappointed. He’d heard many people comment that size didn’t really matter, it was all about how ya used it but honestly, he thought bigger was better. He might be a little biased though. He scoffed at his own thoughts. Okay, maybe he was a lot biased…or…uh should he say _largely_ biased? He snorted at his own private joke as he only half listened to her as she rattled off the rules. He didn’t really care. He didn’t follow most rules…or laws for that matter. He planned on breaking almost every one she ticked off.

He watched as she settled into a cross legged seated position near the headboard of her bed. He closed and locked the door of her bedroom, slipping a condom out of his wallet, tossing it on her dresser for easy access later before climbing onto the foot of the bed, crossing his own, the pile of cards between them. He was amused to say the least. She was so damn cute, and sexy and adorable. He couldn’t wait to pull the cards from her hands and seduce her. He’d pretend to play along for a little while though. He wanted to hear her gasp again like she had that night in the backseat when he lost his shirt. He watched as she dealt the cards. He’d never played this game before but from what she’d said it sounded pretty fucking easy. He ran over her rules in his head again. He could lay the same colour or number down on top of whatever she threw down. If he couldn’t play a card he had to lose an item of clothing. If a pick up two was laid, he had to put something back on. Miss your turn..she’d said he had to wait and see. He kinda liked the rule she’d made for the ‘uno’ card. If he laid down that, he could ask for any sexual favour, same went for her, and the other person would make good on it once the game was over. Who ever won got to decide the sexual position they started in.

She flipped the first card on the deck to start the game. A green five. He laid down a red five. She threw down a red seven. He tossed a yellow seven atop it. She laid down a yellow reverse card and then a yellow three. He laid down a blue three. She frowned at her own cards before laying them face down, taking hold of one of her socks, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground before picking up a card. She laid down an uno card, “change it to green,” she muttered, “and uh…I want simultaneous nipple play again. Like what you did in the car the other night,” she informed him disinterestedly.

Tora smirked at her, he could definitely do that. He looked at his own cards. He had three green ones he could lay down. He didn’t give a fuck. He was putting more skin in this game. He laid his cards face down and reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, enjoying the way her eyes were running all over his upper body. He reached out, picking up another blue one. He tossed down one of the green ones he already had. They played a few more cards before she had to strip out of her other sock. A few more cards and she had to lose another item of clothing, Tora doing his best to change the colour away from green as often as possible through matching numbers. He held his breath as she reached for her sweatpants, he couldn’t wait to see those blue polka dots in person. She stood and pushed them off her hips in one smooth movement. He scowled at her. The fucking cunning, conniving little… she was wearing leggings under the sweats! “That’s a buncha bullshit right there Bobby.” He muttered. He just bet she was wearing something under that fucking hoodie too.

She giggled and grinned at him before crawling back onto the bed. “Patience is a virtue Tora,” she teased, sticking out her tongue at him before throwing down a two.

He glared at her, leaning off the bed to pick his shirt up off the floor, he didn’t put it back on though, just let it slip from his grasp. Instead he reached for another card he didn’t need, arching a brow at her, daring her to call him on his cheating. She didn’t, just smirked at him knowingly. She didn’t really care, she was enjoying the view. He glanced down at it, it was a two. Like fuck he was playing it. He wanted her to strip, not bundle herself back up. He was tempted to rip _it_ in two. He threw down a number card. She sighed and reached for the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up and off. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The penguin was cute; the bag of chips had a heart on it. He could see her nipples poking through. No bra then. Well, he deserved a win didn’t he? He fingered the miss your turn card in his hand. He wanted to know what this one would get him. He just wasn’t sure if it would play in his favour like the uno card, or against him like the pick up two. She stared at him patiently. Fuck it, he tossed it down. She arched a brow at him. “Tell me,” he rumbled, “what happens now?” he asked.

She grinned at him, “you ever heard of edging?” she asked in amusement.

He narrowed his brows at her in confusion. She reached into her nightstand and pulled a sakura petal notebook and a sparkly gel pen from her nightstand. “It’s when you take your partner to the brink of orgasm and then back off and force them to wait or beg for it.” She shrugged, “makes the sex last longer, usually makes it better too. Makes the orgasm more powerful when it does happen.” She taught him. He raised his brows at her as she wrote something down. “Okay so nipple play and one denied orgasm for me,” she said, setting the notebook back down beside her. Tora gapped at her. This game was going to determine how they fucked? Seriously? He kinda liked the idea of this ‘edging’ thing but she couldn’t be serious about this list. She looked at him expectantly, “Tora, I miss my turn, you have to play another card,” she told him.

He glanced at his cards and threw down an uno colour change, “blue, and I want you to do that thing with your mouth,” he told her.

She arched a brow at him, “Tora I can do a lot with my mouth, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific,” she teased.

Tora rolled his eyes, “ya said ya could undo my pants with ya mouth, that true or just lip service? ‘Cause if it is true, that’s what it want.” He told her seriously.

Poppy laughed, “yes Tora I can actually do that and sure, but you’re not gonna be wearing pants for me to take off tonight.” She teased.

He shrugged, “next time then,” he insisted.

She laughed, “what makes you so sure there will be a next time?” she baited him.

Tora arched a brow at her, not the least bit distressed, “Trust me sweetheart, by the time I’m through with ya you’ll be begging me for a next time.” He told her cockily.

Poppy laughed, glancing down at her cards before reaching for the hem of her penguin t-shirt. Oh fuck yes, Tora thought, holding his breath again. He released it a moment later in a disappointed hump, the vein in his forehead beginning to throb. She was wearing a fucking tank top! God damn it. She wasn’t just a slut, she was a fucking tease. She was gonna kill him before this was all over. She giggled at his reaction; the damn vixen was enjoying his torture. He didn’t even bother pretending to look at his cards this time, just stood and popped the button on his jeans before lowering the fly, letting them drop to his ankles before he stepped out of them, fully erect, only in his briefs now. He relished the way her breath hitched.

She openly gawked at him; mount Olympus indeed, he was definitely bigger than her dildo, and holy shit. She’d thought his upper body tattoos were hot, that leg though. Jesus. Maybe he really wasn’t lying about his name. The ferocious tiger wrapping his shin and calf definitely made a statement about him taking his name seriously. Tora smirked at her, “my eyes are up here sweetheart,” he teased, picking up a card.

She blushed and threw down a number card, he threw down the miss your turn he’d just picked up. She smirked and added and ‘x2’ next to her previous note. She glanced at her cards. She could lay down. She chose not to. She stood on the bed, forcing him to look up at her as she teased her leggings down her hips and then her thighs, taking her time doing it, revealing lower body skin to him for the first time. Once they were down to her knees she sat back down, raising both her feet in the air, knees bent and splayed wide while she reached down and took hold of the material at the ankle, stripping them the rest of the way off her. She tossed them in the corner on top of her hoodie. She smiled wickedly at the way Tora’s eyes were burning a hole in the center of her panties. She knew what they looked like, they were still damp from their phone call, not to mention the show he’d just put on for her. He’d assured her on their date he had self-control…she was having fun seeing how far she could push it till he snapped.

Tora looked away and down at his mitt full of cards. He sighed and played a card, she threw down one of the same colour. They went back and forth a few times before Tora had finally had enough of the game. He had been waiting for her to lose her shirt but he was done waiting. He threw down another uno card. She arched a brow at him, “what do you want Tora?” she asked in amusement.

He threw down his cards, face up this time and crawled towards her, pulling her cards from her hands, tossing them to the floor as he pushed her back onto the bed. She uncrossed her legs, wrapping them around his lower back as he hovered over her, his weight braced on his forearms on either side of her head. He stared her in the eye, “Poppylan. Ya know what I want. I want you, all of you, and I want ya now.” He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! :) I love playing with their power dynamics. These two are just so fun. :P Sorry for no update on this one yesterday. Wasn't feeling very smutty for some reason. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs:  
> Down A** B*tch by Ja Rule (Tora)   
> Body Party by Ciara (Poppy)

Poppy blinked up at Tora, effectively caged in place by his big form, he dropped his lower body against hers, thrusting against her once, making her shudder involuntarily. Saying he was ‘big’ was an understatement. Being under him like this made him feel _massive_ to her. She’d never felt so small before. This was entirely different from being on top of him. She could feel their power dynamic shifting. “Tora,” she breathed, her little palms coming to rest on his chest.

He kissed her, hoping to silence anymore of her teasing, threading his fingers through the hair at the side of her head he yanked on it only hard enough to get her attention before pulling away. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, the side of her swollen lip caught by her small white teeth. “Ya like to play games Bobby? Fine. We’re gonna play another game. It’s called the ‘yes’ game. From now until the moment I say it’s over, the only words allowed outta ya mouth are my name or ‘yes’.” He kissed her hard, coaxing her mouth open for him with a thumb on her jaw. He deepened it before pulling back, “If ya really aren’t okay with something and ya want the game to be over say... strawberry.” He searched her big eyes for any objections. He found none. He arched a brow at her, “what do ya say sweetheart, ya wanna play my game?” He asked, his lips hovering over hers.

Poppy’s heart was hammering in her chest so hard she thought it was trying to break free of the cavity. This was a _dangerous_ game. She’d like this one _entirely_ too much. She swallowed her fear of vulnerability, shoving it down and away into the depths of herself. She wanted this…maybe even more than he did. She inhaled a shaky breath, nodding ever so slightly, “yes.”

That was it, that one, softly whispered promise of submission broke what was left of the frayed tether on his self-restraint. He threw himself against her, grinding hard against her core, both his hands in her hair, holding her head still as he tasted her thoroughly, memorizing her with every one of his taste buds.

She was suffocating under him, her hands pinned between their chests, her legs splayed wider under the width and force of his hips. She closed her eyes, melting in his kiss and the sensation of him moving against her. She could feel it, the moment she let go, the moment she handed over unwavering trust to him. He could do whatever he wanted to her, as long as he made it feel good, there was little she would deny him. She kissed him back, her tongue parrying with his like two well-practiced fencers. He nipped her lip in reprimand when she tried to take control of the kiss. She mewled in response, relaxing further into the mattress and his hands, letting him angle her head and press his mouth to hers and his tongue inside her without resistance. He pulled away from her, lifting his upper body off her, only leaving enough space between them for her to move her hands again. “Lose the shirt Bobby,” he growled.

Her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his voice. She skimmed his abdomen with the backs of her fingers as she reached for the hem of her tank top. He really wasn’t giving her much room to maneuver. She nudged him with the backs of her hands but he refused to move, to give her even one more inch of personal space, a challenge clearly readable in his eyes. She arched a devious brow at him, pulling the shirt up just under her breasts before rolling her hips against his as she arched her back, allowing the shirt to ride up at the back as well before tugging it up and over her breasts. To his credit, his eyes only left hers for a fraction of a second before he smirked and leaned himself further back on his elbows, shifting himself lower on her body. He held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to one nipple, circling it slowly with his tongue as her breath hitched before drawing it into his mouth, lapping at it greedily, his eyes sliding closed to savor her as his hands came to her breasts, kneading both at the same time. She used the freedom he’d given her shoulders and arms to pull the shirt the rest of the way off before digging her fingers into his hair as he pleasured her.

Tora pressed his cock into the mattress, desperate for friction. As much as he was enjoying her chest, moving down her body also meant giving up the damp warmth that had been cradling him a moment ago and he didn’t care for that at all. He would honour her request though, this is what she said she’d wanted and it had certainly gotten her off the last time. She was rocking herself against his abdomen now. Dirty girl wanted to get off already? Not. A. Chance. She wasn’t coming until he did and he still had plenty he wanted to do to her. He backed off, pulling a nipple with him between his teeth, before relinquishing her breasts completely. Using one hand, balancing his weight on his other elbow, he plucked her hands from his hair and shifted lower still. Keeping them tightly together in his grasp, he rose to his knees. “I know ya said ya like it wit’ your panties on but I want them off.” He told her firmly, before slipping his hand under her ass, taking hold of the back of the waistband before it stilled.

Poppy stared at him wide eyed. It took her a second to realize he was waiting for her to agree. He had made a statement, not asked a question, but he was still waiting for consent? Hot. “Yes.” He yanked the panties from her bottom and up over her legs towards the ceiling; pulling them from her feet before tossing them over his shoulder as carelessly as he had discarded her bra the last time. He pinned her wrists to her abdomen, trapping her against the bed. He used his free hand on the back of her knee to push her open wide for him, her foot dangling in mid-air, her leg limp in his grasp so he could more easily manipulate it. Then, he just stared, frozen for a moment.

He was enthralled; she was beautiful, he fucking loved looking at her. This was the first time he’d seen her naked and he was going to fucking revel in this view. She was so wet for him she was glistening. Fuck yeah.

The longer he stared the more self-conscious she became. His eyes were glued between her legs but he wasn’t retreating or approaching, in fact, he wasn’t moving at all. She tried to close her legs in embarrassment, a light blush on her cheeks but his hand just tightened on her knee, keeping her in place. His eyes rose to meet hers at the tensing of her muscles under his hands, “you’re fuckin’ unreal Bobby. I could stare at ya all day. Don’t ya know how beautiful y’are?” He rumbled.

Poppy’s eyes rounded in surprise as she sucked in a harsh breath, “I – I- ouch!” she pouted when he suddenly lifted her leg higher, leaning down to bite her calf gently.

He glared at her as he pressed a kiss to the skin he had just nipped, “my rules. Follow them.” He reprimanded. “I asked ya a fucking question. Do ya know how beautiful y’are?” he demanded.

Her breath caught, “yes,” she breathed.

Tora smirked at her, “I thought so, you’d have to blind not to,” he scolded as he shouldered her limb, kissing his way down her leg, starting at her ankle, the first piece of her skin he had ever been permitted to touch. It slid over his neck as he made his way down, lowering himself back onto the bed on his stomach between her legs. His face hovered over her glistening sex, his eyes boring into hers “I’m going to eat ya now; like I want,” he told her sternly. His hand still on the back of her knee, keeping her exposed for him, the other firmly wrapped around her wrists. When she said nothing he cocked a brow at her.

She nodded, breathless, she licked her lips, “yes,” she moaned.

He winked at her, “I didn’t fuckin’ ask,” he rumbled, dipping his mouth to her, the instant his tongue touched her she bucked against him. It had been _so_ long and it felt so _right_. She could feel him chuckling against her as his tongue worked, licking her in long strokes, the length of her slit before pausing to shower her clit with his undivided attention. That’s when she started to have trouble breathing, alternating between pants and moans as he pleased her. The noises she made only encouraging him. He ate like a pig at the trough, lapping her up, holding her still so he could continue to devour her when she began squirming in earnest beneath him. She was close. Her breathless ‘yes’s’ music to his ears. Fuck he loved listening to her. Any second now she was going to break, he could tell from the way her muscles were tightening.

Poppy was in the throes of passion, her head whipping back in forth in denial of how unbelievably good he was making her feel. No one should been that good at eating pussy. Her lower body felt like it was on fire in the best way, he was right; she was going to need a next time. She might even beg for it by the end of this she felt so mindless with pleasure. She was going to cum, hard. This was going to be so much better than her rabbit.

And then suddenly…he was gone. He backed off, dropping his hold on her body so he could retreat off the end of the bed, rising to his feet. He turned, reaching for the condom on the dresser behind him.

Her eyes flew open, looking down the length of her body at him as he shucked his briefs, exposing his cock to her for the first time. She gaped at him. He was beautiful, his mouth and chin glistening with her essence as he tore open the condom with his teeth. He smirked at her as he rolled it on himself, her eyes glued to his straining member. Cocky arrogant bastard. She balled her hands into fists at her sides. He was playing out her damn card game. Oh why the _hell_ had she thought it was a good idea to teach him about edging? He lifted a knee back onto the mattress. Grabbing hold of her ankle he dragged her down the bed towards him. He pressed a kiss to the pad of her dainty little foot over the healed wound he’d bandaged for her only days ago before hooking it over his shoulder, moving to position his cock between her legs, one hand on his manhood the other on the side of her thigh. “Beg me Bobby, say my name,” he commanded.

She bit her lip and stared longingly up at him, she knew what he wanted. She was going to play with him though. She couldn’t help it. He’d rattled her too hard by making her acknowledge her own beauty and then denying her orgasm. “My name,” She breathed, trying to make it sound as sensual as possible.

Poppy jumped bodily, the sting of the red skin of her thigh radiated heat after his slap. Shit. He wasn’t playing. She met his angry gaze. “Last warning. Follow my _God Damn_ rules.” He snarled at her. She could feel herself growing wetter at his words. She nodded at him. “Good girl, now tell me, who do you want?” he grated.

She lifted her hips towards him, “Tora,” she whined.

“Again.” He ordered, still making no moves to close the distance between them.

“Tora,” she begged, rocking her hips against the air.

He smirked at her, “louder.”

“Tora!” she cried.

“I’m gonna fuck ya now,” he told her harshly, rubbing his cock head against her slick entrance.

Poppy nodded enthusiastically, “yes, Tora! Yes!”

He rammed home in one fluid movement, Poppy’s eyes rolling back in her head as he stretched her, she’d never been so full before. It was incredible. “Christ you’re fuckin’ tight,” he rumbled, holding himself still for a moment, his eyes closed, enjoying the way her inner muscles were squeezing him as she adjusted to his length and girth.

She registered his comment, holding her tongue from pointing out their obvious size difference condescendingly. Instead, all that left her mouth was a panted, “Yes,” When he pulled halfway out only to drive forward hard a moment later, she cried out “Tora!”

He smirked at her, stilling, one hand gripping the back of the knee of the leg opposite the one hanging off his shoulder, his other arm circling her shouldered leg, coming to rest lightly on her throat. “I’m gonna hold ya here while I fuck ya,” he informed her, a brow cocked in obvious question.

Poppy stared up at him, practically folded in half, his cock buried in her. She glanced down at where their bodies were joined, the sight of him connected with her making her shudder in anticipation. His big hand felt surprisingly good on her throat. “Yes Tora,” she whimpered, desperate to get him to move.

His hand tightened, most of the pressure on her jaw from his thumb and forefinger, no real force on her windpipe. His eyes searched hers, “yes,” she breathed, enjoying it more than she thought she would.

Tora smiled at her, he _knew_ she’d be a down ass bitch, not scared of his aggression at all, into it even. He’d waited so long for this; she was worth every second of the torture she’d put him through. He kept eye contact as he dragged his cock back before slamming into her again making her breasts bounce. “Yesssss,” she hissed. He did it again, “Toraaaa,” she groaned. Good, his sweet little unforgettable thing was finally following his fuckin’ rules.

He ground against her, rocking his pelvic bone against her clit. She gasped. “Ya like that?” He growled.

“Yesss, yes, yes, yes!” she pleaded brokenly, she needed so desperately for him to move!

He smirked at her, “ ‘course ya do, ya want me to pound ya now?” he rumbled.

Her breath caught, he felt her throat constrict under his hand, “YES!” she shrieked, her hips humping his, desperate for any movement he would allow her, both her hands fisting in the sheets to either side of her.

Tora unleashed the beast within him, pounding into her mercilessly, imprinting himself on her, molding her cunt to his cock, making good on every promise he had ever made about fucking her. She was never going to forget him as long as she lived. The best cock she’d ever have. His. Now. He closed his eyes momentarily as he humped her, the beginnings of his orgasm building at the base of his spine. Fuck. He wasn’t anywhere near done yet. He didn’t slow though, taking perverse pleasure in how his name rolled off her tongue in broken pleas for mercy, for an orgasm. He wouldn’t touch her clit though, nope. She was supposed to be denied twice, that’s what her rules said. He rode her harder, faster, waiting for that telltale tightening…there! He backed off, pulling out of her.

“Tooooraaaa!” She cried, eyes screwed shut tight, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He laughed at her darkly. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! She wanted to cum! She’d been so close! It had been even better than the last. Shit, shit, shit. He was going to destroy her.

He released his hold on her throat and her knee, backing off only enough so he could flip her over, he sunk back into her from behind, laying down on top of her, crushing her under the weight of his body. He pressed his mouth to her ear as he stroked her. “I’m gonna fill ya woman, all of ya,” he nipped her earlobe, “say yes,” he growled.

Poppy was so lost in pleasure she almost missed his statement. All of her? Wasn’t he already doing that? “Yes,” she moaned.

He pushed himself up, dragging her with him so she was on her hands and knees. He leaned forward, one hand on her ass as he continued to pump into her, his other hand gripped the side of her face, his thumb on her jaw under her ear, his pinkie on her chin, forefinger on her cheek, the remaining two fingers pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth, drawing in his digits, swirling her tongue around them, sucking them. Tora threw his head back and moaned. Fuck this woman fit him. She knew exactly what he wanted. He didn’t even need to tell her. He fucked her harder. Debating with himself for a moment. He’d said all of her but he didn’t want to freak her out. This is what he wanted though and she’d been cool with everything so far. His hand left her ass momentarily, his thumb strumming her clit for a moment, soaking in her dripping juices.

Poppy writhed beneath him, it felt so good to be full. She kept her eyes closed; focusing on the sensations he was giving her, moaning around his fingers as he rode her. When he touched her clit she convulsed. She didn’t know this level of pleasure was possible. This felt so much better than anything Raph had ever done. She wanted more. Anything and everything he’d give. She bucked back against him, trying to take him deeper every time he sunk into her. God damn he was big! It felt so unbelievably delicious. She froze when his thumb left her clit and reappeared a moment later against her sphincter. “Say yes,” he rumbled behind her, still pumping into her.

She momentarily thought about saying ‘strawberry’, she’d never done any kind of ass play before. However, everything he’d done so far had felt amazing and she wanted to be bold, adventurous. If this didn’t feel good, why did so many people do it? “Yesssshh,” she moaned around the thick fingers in her mouth. He pressed into her slowly, letting her adjust to it until he was buried in her to his second knuckle. Poppy groaned, holy shit that felt good. She could feel his thumb and cock moving against one another within her. She’d assumed it might hurt but if anything, the pressure of his intruding thumb just made her hotter. She understood now, what he’d meant when he’d said he wanted to fill _all_ of her. He was rocking against her harder now, desperately. She distantly wondered if this was doing even more for him than it was for her.

Tora wondered for a moment if this was what love was supposed to be, this was definitely more than just lust. He’d never felt this good before. He’d fucked so many women; he couldn’t remember any of their faces. Poppy was faced away from him but all he could see as he closed his eyes and threw back his head was her face behind his eyelids. She felt unreal. _She_ was unreal. He was never getting over her. He jerked, his almost orgasm catching him off guard, not fucking yet. He pounded into her harder, pumping his thumb for good measure, digging his fingers deeper into her mouth, exhausting every ounce of self-control he had. _She_ had to cum first. “Touch yourself,” he growled.

Poppy’s eyes rolled back in her head as she rubbed her own clit, it was too much stimulation, she was a wreck as she moaned and groaned around his fingers, not even trying to mimic a blow job anymore as she pushed back against him, meeting every one of his thrusts. Each stroke forcing her higher, she could feel her toes curling, her thighs clenching, her ass tightening. She was so close, he slammed home viciously, “cum,” he roared. She did. Spectacularly. She screamed as the trembling started in her abdomen, spreading through her body like wildfire, his hand left her face, clutching her hip as he jerked inside her. Her arm so weak from its spasm she slumped forward onto her shoulders as he held her lower body still, pressed tight to his as he finished riding his own tidal wave of pleasure. “Fffffuck,” he moaned, his head thrown back, his body twitching, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. She was right. Edging made it better. So much fucking better. He stayed where he was, breathing heavily, trying to get his heartbeat to slow. He withdrew his thumb slowly, using the same hand to grip the base of his cock, holding the condom in place as he pulled out of her slowly, her body slumping limply onto the bed without his support to hold her up.

“Y’okay?” he asked gently.

Poppy smiled to herself, thoroughly sated, “yes, Tora,” she breathed, eyes closed, body limp on the bed, surrounded by uno cards.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun and a little ridiculous. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it as a whole. *The last line comes from the song*
> 
> Thanks again to Meticulous_crow for introducing me to the song that inspired this whole fic. (Girl)
> 
> Songs:  
> Playinwitme by Kyle & Kehlani  
> Come on over (all I want is you) by Christina Aguilera  
> Girl by Jukebox Ghost

At some point while Tora was in the washroom, Poppy had found the strength within herself to pull back the comforter of her bed and crawl beneath the sheets. She was exhausted, more thoroughly sated then she could ever remember being. He was right. There most definitely needed to be a next time. The man was a god; she’d play his games anytime he wanted. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, cocooning herself in her blankets.

Tora smirked as he let himself back into her room quietly, scooping his briefs off the floor, stuffing his legs back in them. She reminded him of a sushi roll the way she cuddled herself up. When he reached for his jeans, her voice stopped him. “What are you doing?” she asked in confusion.

He looked at her in befuddlement, “getting dressed, why?” he asked, stilling, the jeans clutched in his fist.

She sat up, holding the blankets over her chest, her brows narrowed in annoyance, “you’re leaving then?” she snapped.

Tora blinked at her. He didn’t understand the source of her upset; he’d assumed she’d enjoyed their tryst. Had she not? She’d certainly appeared satisfied a moment ago. “Do ya…not want me to?” he ventured cautiously; wondering if she needed another round, he was game but he’d need a few more minutes to recover enough to get it up again.

Poppy crossed her arms, her scowl deepening. Well, she certainly didn’t want him to stay if _he_ didn’t want to. “Stop being stupid and come to bed,” she snapped, flipping down the comforter beside her in obvious invitation. He dropped his jeans and crawled into bed beside her, utterly confused when she proceeded to turn off the light and cuddle up against his side. She made no move to touch him, seemingly intent on sleeping. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind muddled. She didn’t want another round? She just wanted to sleep next to him? _Wake up_ next to him? This was new. He’d never spent the night before. Not once. With _anyone_ he’d pleasured before her. He slung an arm around her, pulling her tighter against him. It felt nice. Odd. But nice. Her hand felt good over his heart, the light weight almost… comforting? He blinked at the ceiling in the dark. He wasn’t sure he could do this. She already had his mind twisted in knots, he couldn’t just hand his heart over too, not without some kind of reassurance she was in this as deep as he was. He’d had his heart hurt before. He wasn’t sure he could handle it again. He still wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t just see him as a toy to be played with and discarded once she got bored or found someone new that captured her interest. She’d told him she was ‘into him’ but what the fuck did that even mean really?

He swallowed thickly, licking his dry lips, he could still taste her on them, “Poppylan,” he whispered.

“Mmmm,” she sighed, acknowledging him, eyes still closed, cheek pressed to his chest, a leg slung over his thigh.

Tora felt more vulnerable in that moment than being unarmed with his back to a foe. “Do I mean something to ya?” he asked, his eyes fixed to the ceiling, holding his breath for her response.

Poppy smiled against his warm skin, “yes Tora,” she mumbled.

He closed his eyes in disappointment, she was still playing his god damn game, “Game’s over Bobby. Please… Poppy, be honest, stop playin’ with me, this isn’t a game to me,” he muttered.

She sighed, keeping her eyes closed, listening to his heart beat under her ear, “I’m not playing. Mean it.”

Tora ground his teeth, not sure he believed her, “what am I to ya,” he asked seriously.

Poppy shrugged her shoulder against him, nuzzling her face against his side, he was so warm and he smelled delicious. Like sex and sweat and sandalwood. “Up to you, you’re the one that said you didn’t care about labels,” she countered, trying to sound aloof as her heart clenched painfully with dread, _please don’t say fuckbuddy, please don’t say fuckbuddy, please don’t say fuckbuddy_.

He frowned, he had said that. He hadn’t wanted to freak her out or push too much on her too fast. In truth, he was the first woman in a decade he actually wanted a relationship with. “Can we be together?” He asked cautiously, terrified of her response.

She scrunched up her face in confusion, “are you asking if we can date? Or if you can be my boyfriend?” she clarified, her brows climbing as his heart rate picked up, he was obviously as nervous as she was.

Tora closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart, “the second one,” he muttered.

Poppy sucked in a sharp breath; this was more than she had hoped for this evening. “Tora, listen,” she began, trying to hold him down with a hand on his chest when he tried to sit up, “no, stop, listen to me,” she snapped at him in annoyance, “don’t you dare try to leave.” She reprimanded. He scowled, that’s exactly what he had been about to do. He was not staying if she didn’t want a relationship. Fuck her. He was no one’s play thing. If he was nothing more than a fuckbuddy to her than there was no reason for him to spend the night, to hold her, or cuddle her or wake up next to her. Fuck that torture. He settled back against the mattress, mentally preparing himself to tell her off. “I want to be your girlfriend okay. I do.” She told him sincerely, waiting for her words to sink in as she watched his eyes soften in the dark from her leaning position on his chest. “I just have a couple conditions,” she watched as his face twisted from relief to annoyance, his eyes hardening again. “You can’t call me when I’m working anymore,” she began; he flicked his eyes away from her to stare at the ceiling, “I don’t want money to be any part of this relationship. It weirds me out to think any part of this is transactional. I’m a slut, and maybe a bit of a tease but never a whore. Not with you anyways.” She waited until he nodded before continuing, “Two, I’m not going to stop my side job until I have the money I need.” She pressed her fingers to his lips when he sucked in a breath very obviously about to offer her the sum again. “Please don’t argue with me Tora. I’m an independent woman and I will get where I want to be financially on my own. I have a plan and an exit strategy in place. Two months, then I’m done. Then all I’ll be is an editor.” She assured him.

He nodded, his hand circling her wrist gently, pulling her fingers from his mouth, “I get it, any other ‘conditions’” he asked in annoyance.

She nodded, “two actually yeah, if this doesn’t work out between us, you can’t be weird when we see each other, and if it does, things are professional between us when I meet with Quincey.” She asserted. She waited for him to smirk and nod at her before continuing, “and finally, you need to be honest with me. What do you really do? I’m not buying the bodyguard, PI rouse for an instant.” She told him firmly. 

Tora fought the urge to throw her off him and leave. Why’d she need to be so fucking shrewd? Couldn’t she just eat his bullshit and lie to herself about it? She couldn’t be serious about wanting to know. He decided to play dumb. “Not everyone has a side job they’re hiding Bobby, quit looking for something that’s not there,” he told her, lying with such sincerity he almost believed it himself.

Poppy laughed, the sound making him smile until her face fell, only inches from his, her mirth replaced with condescension and slight annoyance, “you’re a good liar Tora but I’m better. I spent a lot of wasted time with liars. You wanna screw this up before we even get started you just stick to that story hot stuff.” She stared him down, an obvious challenge in her words and her gaze.

He glared right back, scowling at her as she lay propped up on his chest. Well she’d just backed him into a fucking corner and given him nowhere to go. Fuck her. Fine. This was over. Done. If he didn’t tell her the truth, this was over. If he lied to her, it was over. Whatever. He’d fucking give her what she wanted. He didn’t want to be looped into the same group as her slimeball exes. “Fine, I’m a mafia enforcer. A real thug. Game over. I’ll fucking leave. Ya happy now?” He spat, throwing her off him, sitting up in her bed.

Poppy giggled, continuing to laugh until he had one leg in his jeans before she stopped abruptly. Well…fudge. She could tell from the hard set of his shoulders and the angry way he was dressing it hadn’t been a joke the way she’d thought. “Shit Tora. You’re serious?” she breathed.

He turned to glare at her, buttoning his jeans, “deadly.” He spat.

Her eyes widened. _Son of a fudge biscuit_. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. “Don’t go,” she whispered, not entirely sure how to feel about his revelation but sure she wanted him to stay tonight at the very least. He had accepted her job, she could accept his right? Whatever, she could agonize over it later and Erdene could tell her she was being stupid and life was about taking risks. She was a sex worker, that was a lot. He was in the mafia and obviously not proud of it. Were they really that different? Two shady people doing shady shit. Who was really surprised they’d found each other? Besides she’d known there had to be a sordid story behind the tattoo and she’d spread her legs anyways. Like it or not he was there now. In her heart, in her mind. There was no getting rid of him.

He narrowed his eyes at her in the dark. She knew he wasn’t playin’ and she still wanted him? He smirked at her. She could fuckin’ prove it then. Time for her to jump through a god damn hoop. “Can’t, already have my pants on,” he commented dryly. She clicked on the lamp sitting atop her nightstand. She glowered at him.

_Why that sneaky_ , _arrogant, cocky jerk,_ she thought already dropping the blankets, crawling down her bed towards him. She knew exactly what she had to do to get him to stay. Screw him and his games. She’d play them though. All of them. He’d played hers, fair was fair. She reached out a hand to him, sliding her palm down his abdomen before tucking her fingers in his waistband, tugging him towards the bed. He stepped forward so that only inches separated his knees from the side of the mattress. She kept her hands on his hips, leaning down; she latched onto the button of his jeans with her mouth, pushing it back through the keyhole with her tongue and her teeth before pushing aside the flap of material over his zipper with her tongue before grabbing hold of the metal between her teeth. She used her whole body to lower the fly, sinking lower towards the mattress, as she made eye contact with him. She wanted to laugh at the heat in his gaze. She rolled her eyes instead, _men, ugh._ Once it was fully lowered she used her hands on his hips to give his pants the final tug they needed to fall back to the floor where they belonged, pooling around his ankles. She sat up on her knees, still completely naked, flipping her hair over her shoulder before turning around, crawling back to the head of the bed on all fours, making sure to swing her hips, purposely teasing him. Like hell he was leaving. Yeah. Right. She tucked herself in under the weight of his stare, smirking at him before clicking off the light again. “Come over here and get me, ya know ya want to,” she taunted.

Tora stood there for a moment in the dark. What the fuck was with this girl? She was just cool with his job? Accepted it? Come down the bed to prove it to him? He wasn’t going anywhere. Yeah. Right. Like he could even if he’d wanted to. She had him wound so tight around her finger he was hers as long as she wanted. They were both taking a chance on each other. It was worth it. He stopped thinking, and pounced; her giggles and his lighthearted growls filling the darkness that surrounded them. Being with each other quickly taking them both back to a time when they’d loved and meant it.

\- The End


	13. Bonus: Bad Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much fun this AU was to write. :) You can all thank Bomdiggity for requesting this AU smut fest below. I hope it's what you were looking for. As always, please let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> Bad Intentions by Niykee Heaton (Poppy) This song gives me mad Tora/Poppy vibes always has.  
> Find A Way by SafetySuit (Tora) If you listen to it, the last line will make more sense.

The sound of his foot tapping filled the room as Tora debated with himself. He’d had her work number for a few days now but he just couldn’t bring himself to call it. He didn’t want to be just another client to her. Staring down at his phone his thumb hovered over the call button. He had an app on his phone that altered his voice slightly; Gyu’s idea, just in case his phone was ever tapped. She’d never know it was him. He tossed his phone to the side and buried his face in his hands. What he was planning was deceitful and dirty. Damn it all if he didn’t still want to do it though. He pictured her in his mind’s eye, their meeting when Quincey had dropped the papers. All he could see was that beautiful peach wrapped up in a pencil skirt, on her knees, looking over her shoulder back at him with those goddamn eyes. Using his imagination he altered the look of them, instead of a glare he pictured her face soft, open in invitation… “Fuck it,” he spat, his cock twitching almost painfully, he was an expert at feeling guilty, he’d just add this to the long list of shit he had to feel bad about.

~ ~ ~

The heavy metal terrier tapped the squares with a dull thud as it moved the four spaces forward, “aw fudge biscuits,” Poppy muttered, reaching for her pile of multicolored cash. “That’s three times in a row I’ve landed on your property!” She whined as she handed over four crisp hundred dollar paper bills.

Erdene shrugged in indifference, “that’s the way the dice rolls Pops, don’t blame me that lady luck isn’t on your side tonight,” she teased, adding Poppy’s money to her ever growing pile. Gathering the dice in her own hand, Erdene rolled and reached for her metal battleship pawn as Poppy’s phone rang.

“Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?” Poppy purred, placing the phone on speaker as Erdene rolled her eyes. “No fair,” Poppy mouthed silently as Erdene landed on ‘Free Parking’ and collected all the cash there.

“How ‘bout I make your fantasy come true instead?” A deep voice murmured, causing both women to blink down at Poppy’s phone in surprise.

Poppy forced a giggle as she scooped up the dice and rolled them across the padded seat cushion of the chair next to her. “Aw you’re sweet but that’s not really how this works hot stuff. I’m all about _your_ pleasure,” she explained sweetly, moving her terrier forward eight squares. Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the disgusted look on Erdene’s face she collected her two hundred dollars for passing the starting square.

“Your pleasure _is_ my pleasure,” the man with the deep voice insisted.

Poppy frowned as Erdene rolled, “alright then, we’ll do this your way, do you like being in charge baby?” She inquired, her voice dropping off into something sultry.

“Depends, do you like being told what to do?” He countered.

Poppy cocked a brow at his response before noticing Erdene had finally landed on one of her properties. “Yes!” she cried, balling both her fists, moving her arms silently in a happy dance as Erdene handed over a portion of the small fortune she had extracted from her friend. 

“In that case, go to your bedroom and lock the door behind ya,” the man ordered.

Blinking down in confusion at her phone, it took Poppy a moment to realize what she’d just said. “One sec,” she said, more to Erdene than to her phone customer, pushing away from the table, causing the legs of the chair to scrape loudly against the flooring. Padding to her room, she breathed into the phone before clasping the door handle of her bedroom, closing it firmly, loud enough for her client to hear. “Okay, now what?” she whispered, turning away from the closed door and back down the hall to Erdene and her Monopoly game.

“Strip,” the man ordered.

Erdene rolled her eyes and accepted the outstreched phone from Poppy, holding it close to other woman’s body as she stripped out of her oversized sweater, letting it hit the floor. “Done,” Poppy told him a few seconds later, mouthing a thank you to Erdene as she resumed her seat in her tank top.

Rolling the dice, Poppy moved her piece forward, sighing in relief as she landed on one of her own properties. “Lay down, put the phone on speaker and run your hands all over your body. Softly, just the tips of your fingers. Close your eyes. Tell me how you feel?” He suggested gently.

Sighing softly to herself, Poppy began humming and moaning, in truth though, all she felt sitting on that kitchen chair in her tank top and pyjama shorts was cold. Erdene got up from the table and wandered into the kitchen as quietly as she could as the man continued to murmur soft orders to her friend. Retrieving a note pad and pen, Erdene scribbled a message on it and handed it to Poppy.

_Dude, I can’t. Take it to your room. I’m going to watch a movie. We can finish the game when you’re off the phone._

Poppy nodded in understanding, lifting her eyes from the note and back up to her friend before gathering her phone and her sweater, padding down the hall to her bedroom. Turning the knob as quietly as she could, she entered, closing it behind her. “Imagine it’s me touching ya,” the man continued.

Shivering from the cold, Poppy moaned and crawled into bed, pulling the comforter around her in lieu of putting her sweater back on. “Tell me what you look like, fill in the blanks of my imagination,” she muttered softly, closing her eyes. She was exhausted; it had been a long day. It was only nine thirty and she had two more hours on her shift but she was already ready for bed. She doubted her and Erdene would finish their game tonight.

~ ~ ~

“Does it matter?” Tora asked, reaching down to readjust himself.

“You said I should imagine you were touching me,” she pointed out softly, her voice suddenly sounding a lot more tranquil.

Tora sunk back into the couch, the relaxation in her tone infectious, “I did say that but ya know somethin’, I’d rather not ruin _your_ fantasy. You picture whoever ya want. I bet ya change your looks for whoever you’re talking to don’t cha?” He offered, sadness in his voice. He couldn’t tell her to picture him, then she’d figure it out and then he could kiss any chance he had with her goodbye.

“Mmmm, you’re a very thoughtful man,” she murmured.

He smirked, “only for you beautiful, now, caress yourself,” he told her firmly.

~ ~ ~

Keeping her eyes closed, Poppy rested her phone on the pillow next to her and wrapped her arms around herself, her thumbs stroking her arms softly. She didn’t get very many calls like this and it had been a while since she’d touched herself. If this guy was really about her pleasure maybe they could both use each other? Decision made, she drew her finger tips down her forearms, enjoying the sensation of her own soft fingers as they caressed her skin. “Mmm,” she moaned genuinely this time, trying to get into it.

“Where are your fingers?” Tora asked, his free hand resting dangerously high on his upper thigh. There was something about that last moan that had his fingers desperate to unzip his fly. Calling her like this was morally questionable; but it was a good way to figure out what she liked in bed. So he could please her the way she liked if the time actually ever came to…well that was how he was justifying this little foray into the taboo anyways. Actually masturbating to her though…that was just plain wrong right?

Poppy momentarily thought about lying, “my hips,” she told him truthfully as the fingers she’d hooked into her pj bottoms brushed against her hips bones on their journey down to her feet.

“I wanna kiss ya, from your collarbone to your toes,” Tora breathed, his hand on his cock now through his jeans. “Touch yourself beautiful, from your neck, all the way down to that delicious heat between your legs.”

Sighing and sitting up, Poppy stripped out of her tank top and bra as she kicked her panties and pj shorts into the corner of the bed. Doing as she was told, slowly, she trailed her fingers down her body, letting one hand linger on her breast as the other continued its journey south. Pinching her nipple slightly, Tora’s face flashed briefly in her mind’s eye, the softness of her own hands suddenly feeling wrong on her body. She pictured his hands, big, rough, tan. Imagined how the callouses would feel sliding against her skin. “Oh god,” she whispered. She could deny it all she wanted but there was something about that man that made her lustful. It wasn’t exactly like he’d been shy about his desire for her; it was all too easy to imagine him touching her. She was certain if she gave him the greenlight she’d know exactly how his hands on her would feel.

“Mmmm, more, please,” she begged, her fingers not enough as she fondled her breast.

Tora sucked in a shaky breath at the sound of her plea, his hand squeezing the outline of his cock, “pinch your nipples for me ba-”

“Sweetheart,” she cut him off as her free hand came up to fondle her other breast.

His brow arched in surprise, “sweetheart?” he questioned.

“Mmm, yeah, I like that,” she murmured, tweaking her nipples softly as she turned her head towards the phone.

_That’s interesting_ , Tora thought to himself as he debated whether or not to voice the question on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t help himself, “why ‘sweetheart’?” he ventured cautiously, hoping he wasn’t accidentally killing the mood for her.

“Ah, ah, mmm, he, mmm, _he_ calls me, ah, that,” she muttered between gasps, too turned on to care if it offended him, this was her fantasy after all and she wanted to pretend he was Tora. This was safe. She’d get a taste of fantasy Tora without the real man ever knowing the desire he had for her was mutual.

Tora closed his eyes, threw back his head and shuddered; he’d been purposely trying to avoid calling her that, desperate not to tip her off it was him. Did she really like it when he called her that? Was she really thinking about him? “Put one of your hands on your inner thigh sweetheart, now slid it towards that beautiful pussy of yours,” he ordered her softly, popping the button on his jeans. He couldn’t take it anymore, not with the idea that she might be picturing him right now. Sure, there could be other guys that called her that but what were the odds?

“Can I touch myself?” she purred feeling odd being on the receiving end of the line for a change.

“Depends, are you wet?” he rumbled, drawing his fly down.

Her kegels flexed in response to his voice, “yes,” she hissed, “dripping.”

“Beg me, use his name,” he ordered, taking a gamble, the thumb hooked into the band of his underwear stilling. He had to know. He just had to.

Poppy opened her eyes and bit her lip, her hands stilling for a fraction of a second as she fought to push the name past her lips. He’d never know, this was safe, she reminded herself, “Tora,” she whispered in desperation, “please…touch me?”

His heart stopped before rhythmically tripping over itself as it started again, “oh fuck sweetheart, ya got no idea how much I want to, touch yourself woman, I wanna hear ya groan for me.” Lifting his hips from the couch, he tugged down his underwear and jeans as much as he could with one free hand, the other too busy pressing the phone to his ear to assist. He didn’t want to miss a single one of the noises she was making.

Poppy dipped a finger inside herself experimentally, pulling it out, pressing the pad of her finger to her clit, rubbing it softly with her own dew before slipping it back inside herself. “Tell me, tell me what you want to do to me,” she begged, repeating the process again, making herself squirm in prolonged pleasure.

No longer feeling the least bit conflicted about what he was doing, Tora told her the truth as he pumped his cock, “I want my tongue where your fingers are, I wanna taste ya, I want to have your essence in my mouth. I wanna know the heart of ya woman, I wanna know exactly where to lick, where to nibble, where to suck to make ya scream for me. To beg for me. To _cum_ for _me_.”

Teasing her clit, Poppy sighed longingly at his words, dipping two fingers inside herself she stroked the inside of her passage, reaching for her g-spot as her other hand tugged gently on her nipple. “I want that, I wanna know what it would be like to look down and see one of those big hands splayed wide on my belly, my fingers tangled in that head of thick black hair as you lick me,” she told him boldly. Releasing her breast, her skin hot to the touch, she yanked the comforter off herself and pictured Tora between her bent knees. A hand on her ass, lifting her to his mouth, the other on her pelvis, holding her still as his lips sealed over her slit, his tongue delving into her as those molten eyes stared at her face, taking in every reaction. The thought made her hips buck against her hand, her fingers sopping. “Oh my god Tora,” she whispered, dangerously close to completion already. She closed her eyes and threw her head back on her pillow, the glow of his golden eyes etched into her mind’s eye.

Tora groaned, a shiver travelling the length of his spine as she moaned his name again, “I can’t take it sweetheart, I need to be inside you,” he begged, his hand picking up speed on his cock, his precum helping his heavy fist slid quickly the length of his throbbing shaft.

Poppy panted, beginning to pump her fingers inside herself, pulling them out every four or five thrusts to rub her clit, her other hand taking turns tweaking her nipples. “Is two fingers enough?” she murmured, bringing herself ever closer to orgasm. Her persona falling away, she wasn’t a voice right now, she was Poppylan Wilkes, fucking herself to the thought of Tora, the devilishly handsome man driving her insane. This was _her_ fantasy.

His fingers tightened on both his phone and his shaft, picturing her tiny, soft, delicate little fingers in his mind, “nah, not thick enough, add another sweetheart,” he commanded.

Withdrawing her fingers from her sopping pussy, Poppy unfurled her pointer finger and added it to the two that had been pistoning inside her. Groaning, she worked all three into her pussy, stretching herself wider, her other hand coming down to tease her clit as she gasped into the phone. “Oh god, you’re _that_ big?” she panted, curling her fingers as she pumped them inside herself, “I can barely take it,” she whispered, her voice falling off into a moan.

Tora glanced down at his cock, his ego inflating as he rubbed himself, he could just picture her tight little body squeezing him, how good it would feel to be inside her, stroking her. He tightened his grip and closed his eyes, trying to pretend it was her warm pussy grinding on him. “Let me fuck you woman, let me give you pleasure, let me fill ya. I wanna stretch that _tight_ , warm, _wet_ pussy wide until you’re writhing in pleasure. I wanna hold myself deep as I kiss ya, bury my tongue in your mouth so ya can taste your last orgasm as I give ya another,” he panted, feeling the tingle of his own orgasm building at the base of his spine. “I wanna feel ya constrict my cock as ya cum…” He shuddered as he pictured himself spilling inside her, how good it would feel to throb his release as her walls milked him, “as _I_ cum.”

Poppy bucked, lifting her feet off the bed, spreading her knees out to either side of her body so she could bury her fingers deeper, “oh god, oh god, oh god, oh, oh, oh!” she breath hitched, her voice picking up the pace to match the speed of her fingers as they moved back and forth punishingly against her clit. Her core made lewd squelching noises as she pumped her pussy harder with her other hand, stretching herself for him. “Yessssss!” She hissed harshly as the muscles in her core contracted for a moment, her fingers stilling as she fell over the cliff of her release like tipping over the edge of a rollarcoaster’s first peak.

Tora bucked, groaning as he listened to her orgasm rip through her, the sound of her gasping triggering his own release. “Oh fuck,” he moaned, his hand pumping out the last of his cum as he soiled his t-shirt. 

Sighing in contentment, enjoying the lethargy, Poppy pulled her fingers slowly from her slit, dragging them gently over her clit before popping them one at a time into her mouth, licking them clean as she teased a nipple tenderly with her other hand. Tora listened, trying to steady his breathing, “are you…sucking on your fingers?” he asked, waiting for his cock to soften in his hand.

“Mmm yeah, gotta clean up,” she murmured in his ear, releasing her nipple to reach for her comforter, feeling the chill now that her sweat slick body had cooled down.

Tora’s eyes widened in surprise, “Jesus Christ woman, would ya lick me clean?” he half joked.

Poppy’s lighthearted giggle reached his ears, “depends on if you actually look like Tora,” she teased, flipping onto her side, cacooning herself in her blankets, enjoying the sticky slickness between her thighs and the bone deep slackening of the tension in her muscles.

He smirked, “oh? What’s so great about Tora?” he asked in amusement.

She sighed, “he’s built like a god, I’d lick just about anything from those abs,” she murmured, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

Doing his best to keep his ego in check, he pressed, “ya actually like this guy? Or ya just into him for the god bod?” he attempted to tease, his voice coming out more serious than he’d intentioned.

Poppy’s brow furrowed, “you really want to talk about some other guy?” she muttered a little confused. She’d heard him cum, most guys usually hung up by now.

He frowned, “yeah, call me a masochist, part of what gets me off,” he lied.

“Truthfully?” she countered.

“Yeah,” he pressed.

She sighed and nuzzled her pillow, _screw it_. Who cared if she told a stranger her inner thoughts? “Honestly, I like him so much is scares me.” Tora’s jaw slackened, his eyes narrowing in frustration as she continued, “‘Cause I know he’d take me if I let him. Probably my heart too and I don’t think I could handle that again. I’ve been hurt too many times. So I just…I gotta keep some distance between us. Better not to know what I’m missing out on rather than feeling the pain of being betrayed again, ya know?”

Tora scowled, tucking his cock back into his underwear as he tugged up his pants. “If he likes ya, you should give him a chance, maybe you’re wrong about him,” he suggested feeling awkward as hell now. Why’d he have to push her like that?

Poppy opened her eyes and stared at her phone in annoyance, who the hell was this guy? What the hell did he know about anything? She forced sugar into her voice, “I’m sure you’re right. Anything else I can do for you tonight handsome?”

Tora tossed his head back in defeat as he sagged against the couch, she didn’t agree, she was just trying to get him off the phone. “No, that was good for me. Thanks,” he muttered awkwardly, lifting his hand, about to drag it down his face when he froze, remembering what he’d just been doing with it.

“That was really good for me too, call me anytime Mr. Wonderful, I’m working again tomorrow night if you want?” she offered a little too eagerly. She bit her lip and waited for his reply. She was being sincere; she didn’t get many calls where she actually enjoyed the phone sex, let alone masturbated to it.

Tora stared up at the ceiling and let his hand fall back onto his thigh, “yeah, sure. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she replied sadly, realizing she’d only have a minute, two tops to enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm before she got another call.

He hung up. Thumbing through his phone, he turned off the voice modulator and then rang her agency again. “Hey, put me through to Bobby?” he told the switchboard operator.

“One moment please.”

Poppy groaned as her phone began vibrating on her pillow, she’d only gotten forty seconds! She knew, she’d counted, wondering how long the bliss would last. Closing her eyes, she picked up the call, forcing as much energy into her voice as she could, “Hey there handsome, what fantasy can I make come true for you tonight?”

“It’s me Bobby,” Tora sighed in both defeat and annoyance.

She smiled softly to herself, flipping onto her back, grateful she didn’t have to pretend anymore, “Oh hey Tora. What’s up? I gotta tell you, if you’re calling to give me a break right now I could kiss you.”

Tora smirked to himself, “yeah sweetheart, figured you’d had enough for tonight. I’ll take ya up on that kiss the next time I see ya,” he teased.

Poppy giggled, “Tora, I’m exhausted, would it be okay if I just sleep? Would you hang up at 11:30? That’s when my shift ends.”

He smiled, “what tuckered you out?” he teased, wondering just how honest she’d be with him.

“Work, please Tora, I’ll promise to call you on my lunch tomorrow if you’ll _please_ just let me fall asleep right now?” she begged.

He chuckled, “jeez Bobby, ya make me sound desperate,” he muttered, losing his smile. He supposed what he’d just done had been a little desperate though hadn’t it? “Sweet dreams beautiful,” he said in the hopes of preventing a reply, he wasn’t in the mood to be rejected again.

“Mmm, night,” she murmured, already sinking into slumber.

Tora reclined on his couch, propping his hand behind his head as he held the phone to his ear. He imagined she probably expected him to just toss his phone on the table and go do something but in all honesty, she wasn’t the only one affected by their sex. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her sprawled across his arm and chest, her head nestled against his neck. He liked the idea of her soft body curled up against his, the thought of her with her guard down making his heart ache and yearn for her. It wasn’t that hard to picture when he could hear her soft breathing on the other end of the line. “I’m gonna let ya have your way with me one of these days,” he vowed softly, determined to make his cuddling fantasy a reality now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated.

“Mmmm, yes Tora,” Poppy murmured in her sleep.

Tora smirked to himself, an idea forming. He liked the sound of those two words on her lips…


End file.
